Every Witch Way: In Their POVs
by angelcreature13
Summary: A collection of one-shot scenes from Every Witch Way in one of the characters' POV. Expect infrequent updating. Rated T because hey, the characters may curse in their heads xD Scenes may be from any season, 1-4. Favorites, follows, and/or ESPECIALLY reviews are encouraged and appreciated! :)
1. Katie: Kanay vs Kanay

**Hello readers! I feel like I should explain how this is going to work. This will be a collection of one-shots from different scenes of EWW episodes, from all 4 seasons. These will be in one of the characters POV, as I thought it would be interesting to get inside their head. Instead of posting them separately, I decided to clump them together, like a journal :) So, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **First Installment: Season 3 Episode 11: Kanay vs. Kanay**

 **When Katie and Maddie (really Mia in disguise) had a fight and "ended their friendship"**

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

I was looking for Maddie in the bathroom. I had to tell her about Mia's plan, even though Mia destroyed my proof...and my phone. I know Maddie can be a bit bossy, lazy, and conceited at times, but she's been my best friend since we were toddlers; I couldn't just give that up. Plus, I don't want her to be destroyed by a Kanay _obsessed_ with getting revenge on witches. Even though I feel I would make a better _Head Panther_ than she does, mostly because I'm smarter, I still care a lot about her, and I can't imagine myself not being friends with her. I just hoped she'd listen to me.

"MADDIE!" I yelled while looking for feet at the bottom of each stall, hoping she wasn't hiding from me. Suddenly, I heard the door slam and saw that Maddie walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked me, crossing her arms, with a scowl on her face.

I walked over to her and eagerly replied, "I wanted to talk to you; I wanna be friends again, see?" I showed her that I was wearing her pink shirt that read, in white: _**You were right Maddie, I was wrong.**_

Her reaction was not what I was hoping for, as she did a mix of a laugh and a huff and said, "Big whoop. How'd you find me anyway? Are you following me?!"

"Mia said you were here!" I quickly answered. Then I realized what I said. _Mia_ said she was here? That seemed suspicious. I gasped and said, "Maybe she's trying to trap us and freeze the door. Hurry, let's go!"

All Maddie did was chuckle. "Don't be silly, Mia saved us; she's my hero." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maddie calling someone other than her _Proxy_ her hero?! And that someone being the possible last _girl kanay_ , who was now taking up all of Diego's time and may be a _threat_ to her relationship with Diego? It's almost as if I'm talking to someone else.

"What? I thought you hat-"

"I what? Hated Mia?" she said, cutting me off. "Please, I only hate _you_." Hearing this made me feel like my heart fell into my stomach. Maddie _hates_ me? _Me?_ Her best friend since pre-school? No, she was acting irratonal, I was sure of it. I tried to continue, hoping she'll listen what I have to say.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but you have to listen. Mia's lying to everyone; she's not a nice person."

"Wow, turning on Mia like you turned on _me_. TRAITOR."

"NO, I'm only turning on Mia because she wants to _hurt you_!" I stressed. "She has this whole, freaky wall of stalkery photos in her basement that always smell like _bacon_." I made a face at that.

"What's wrong with bacon? Bacon is awesome!" Maddie defended. Wait, Maddie defended _bacon_? _What's going on with her?_

"What? You hate bacon! You said it makes your breath smell all porky." I reminded.

"Well...I like it now. You would know that is we were **friends** , but we're _not_." she fought back. I could feel the head rising in my cheeks hearing this, and not the good kind. I was still determined to make up with her.

"BUT I-" I started.

"Stay away from me, _and_ Sophie before I turn you into an, armadillo." she threatened me, but I wasn't afraid. I knew Maddie never paid attention in science class.

"You don't even know what that IS!" I retorted.

"How dare you insult my intelligence! WE ARE SO DONE!" And with that, Maddie left. I watched her leave, with a hurt expression. I was shocked and extremely melancholy about how this all went down.

I stayed in there for a few minutes, processing what just happened. I lost my best friend, well, both of my best friends, since Sophie is loyal to Maddie. No one else believes that Mia is _evil_. Actually, Emma seems pretty convinced that she is, but for some reason, I didn't feel comfortable talking to her, especially when Andi's around; I do my best to avoid _any_ contact with the _zombie-lover._ Jax probably believes her, because, duh, he's like _in love_ with her, while her actual boyfriend Daniel, doesn't; kinda strange if you ask me. But it's not really his fault; Mia's making everyone believe she's nice, when she's actually plotting against them.

I know I left the Panthers because it seemed like Maddie never wanted to do what I like to do, even though I found out she and Sophie did end up dressing up and waiting for me at the Seven for the LARPing festival. But, it was too late; Mia had already agreed to accompany me. I thought she actually liked hanging out with me, only to find out she just wanted me to be _her_ sidekick, like Maddie, instead of her partner-in-crime. I'm _tired_ of being considered a **sidekick**. Yes, I love being a Panther, but I am more than that, and I want people to see that. I get straight **A** s, but no one cares unless you're the popular girls in school; maybe that's why I agreed to create the Panthers with Maddie at the start of middle school, to get noticed. I really tried to be the hero and help my best friend, but she won't listen, and said she _hated me_ , so I blew it. Now I was alone, with _no friends_.

I guess the only thing to do now is rejoin the enemy.


	2. Mia: Neverending Summer

**So, I've had some time on my hands, so I wrote this. I had a lot of fun with this one, hope you enjoy it! :) P.S I tried to italicize her thoughts.**

* * *

 **Second Installment: Season 3 Episode 5: Neverending Summer**

 **Mia observes everyone at the summer party, and decides to make it more interesting.**

* * *

 **Mia's POV**

I was walking around, bored, until I saw Daniel talking to Diego. I decided to listen in, in case there was some information regarding the Chosen One. Then, Katie came up to me.

"Oh, hi! You're Mia, right?" I couldn't help but laugh at her appearance.

"Whoa, what are you wearing, or should I say what are you _not_ wearing?" I asked, amused. Instead of giving me an answer, she repeated herself.

"Oh hi! You're Mia, right?" Okay, I've had enough of her forgetting things in a matter of seconds. She saw me shape shift, I froze her brain, and I've had my fun.

"This is really annoying." I stated as I slammed my fists together, reversing the effect. She then looked around, confused.

"What-Where am I?" She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror balloon, and shrieked. "What am I WEARING?!" This led to her running off, screaming. I made a mental note to get revenge on her for almost bursting my ear drum.

I continued to listen in on Daniel and Diego's conversation.

"I just hope _she_ likes my performance. It hasn't been the easiest year for us, you know, after everything that happened with Jax in the last year. I'm just happy we're finally in a good place." Daniel confessed to Diego.

 _Okay, who is this_ _ **Jax**_ _kid I keep hearing about, that apparently tried to destroy the magic realm and take over the human world. And what does he have to do with Emma?_ I wondered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean man. Me and Maddie, we had some _intense_ smoothie disagreements this summer. But you know, we made it through. It gets better."

Really? _Smoothie_ disagreements? This chick sounds high-maintenance, something I didn't mesh well with.

I saw Daniel's facial expression perk up as he told Diego, "Uh, be right back."

"Alright. God luck man." Diego said before they parted ways. I then saw Daniel make his way to the _dynamic duo_ : the girly-girl and her tomboy sidekick.

Emma was wearing a yellow dress. _Isn't she just an exploding ball of sunshine?_ I said to myself, and mentally rolled my eyes.

Andi was also wearing a dress, surprisingly, and a denim vest. Her outfit, I would actually consider wearing.

"Hey you made it!" he noted.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Emma replied, which led to them staring at each other, smiling like idiots. Where's a barf bag when you need one?

I'm guessing Andi wasn't a fan of it either. "Yeah, I made it too, thanks!" she said to him, ruining their 'moment', if you want to call it that.

"Hey Andi, uh, great job crafting these dolphins by the way." Andi did that? Huh, have to admit, it was impressive.

"It wasn't me!" she insisted, but Daniel wasn't buying it. This caused her to walk off in a huff, leaving the couple to talk.

Daniel then picked up a couple of grapes from the buffet table.

"So, I seem to remember when you used to be really good at this. Think you still got it?"

"Bring it on!" Emma challenged, but then I saw her freeze, her eyes fixated of something else, or _someone_.

Daniel threw the grape, and it fell to the ground. "You missed." he told her, not noticing another guy strolling up to them in what looked like a black "marine" uniform. He was good-looking, possibly better looking than Daniel, with darker hair and brown eyes, though he was a few inches shorter. Emma looked very surprised to see him.

"Jax! You-you graduated?!" _Oh, so THIS was the notorious Jax I've heard just enough about!_ I mentally told myself.

I could sense a little bit of flirtation in his demeanor, meaning he must have feelings for Emma. I couldn't help but pity Daniel, seeing as his girlfriend completely _ignored him_ and focused her attention on Jax.

"Yeah, I graduated." Australian too? Interesting.

"Congratulations!" she said, then gave him a hug, with a huge smile on both of their faces, while Daniel just watched them, looking upset and a little hurt.

"I'm a full wizard now!" Wait, wizard? As in, _one of them?!_ Ugh. I can't believe I said he was good-looking. Can you say, instant _turn-off_?

Emma gawked, amazed. "Wow!" she exclaimed, while putting down her drink.

It was obvious that Emma also had feelings for this Jax guy, seeing as her eyes never faulted from his, and her cheeks are a light pink color. Huh, maybe that's why Daniel was so down earlier. This gave me an idea. Just as Daniel walked away from them, I walked over to another table and grabbed a tray, but not before hearing their spew.

"Agamemnon said that it tooks guts to walk into the Council and show that I wanted to change." he told her.

"The locker doors opened?"

"Yeah, can you believe that?" This is when I made my way over to them.

"That's insane, I-" she stopped short when she saw me. I came up with a bogus excuse for interrupting their conversation.

"Don't mind me, just, helping with the cleanup!" I quickly walked away and heard Emma say from afar _Okay, thank you!_

I made sure no one was looking, threw the tray on the ground, firmly held the drink Emma held, crossed my arms, and shifted into the ball of sunshine that is, Emma Alonso.

I threw the drink on the ground and looked at my spider seal, hoping this would work, as I'd never used it on anyone before. My dad taught me how it worked...before he was killed by the ex Chosen One; I still have nightmares about that night. I prayed his lessons paid off.

"He won't get away from you this time." I said to myself, before walking Daniel's way.

"Daniel!" I shouted. he turned to look at me, or _Emma_.

 _Okay Mia, time to act the part._

"Hi." I said with a smile.

He didn't return it. "Hi."

I tried again. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." he said, with the same expression. I tried to be 'cuter'.

"C'mon sweetie, what's wrong?"

" _Sweetie_?!" _Crap, I sincerely thought she called him that._

"Uh, just trying it out!" I took his arm, so the spider would be passed to him. "Look, I don't want to fight. If it's Jax, don't be mad. He means _**nothing**_ to me."

"Really?" he said, hopeful. _Wow, he actually believes this? Sad._

I kept going. "Yeah, you mean _everything_." I then grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. He wasn't the best kisser, but I could probably teach him a thing or two. I kissed him until I felt the spider seal was successfully transferred to him. As soon as I broke away, he pushed me aside, surprised to see me (well, back in my own skin).

"MIA?! Where's Emma?" I didn't respond, because just after he freaked out, I saw the seal take effect, even turning his eyes a shade of black.

It worked. I did my dad proud. This is sure to be an unforgettable party, all thanks to me.

* * *

 **Review replies from the previous installment:**

 **lovethatignites: Thanks girl! I was really curious about how the Panthers started, so I put that little bit in there. I sincerely thought her getting noticed was a part of the reason Katie joined. Glad you liked it! :)**

 **ghostgirl19: Thank you! I felt bad for her too :( I was bored and curious, so I decided to put a little snippet of when the Panthers were created. Yep, Katie know Jax is in love with Emma xD and Daniel not believing her is a little odd.**

 **the same Wings4148: Thanks! And I will whenever I have the time.**

 **delightisadream: Thank you thank you! :D xD Oh Catha, we all wished she did. Katie isn't my favorite character either, so I get where your coming from. I'm so happy you think I got into her head so well :)**


	3. Andi: I Heart Beau

**Ok, before I start this, I just wanted to talk about the first 3 episodes of Season 4. I loved the first two, because Jemma, and meeting Jax's father. Episode 3 wasn't my favorite, but I loved when Diego found the kanay marking on the rock (Mia's coming guys, just wait!). I have absolute faith in Jemma, especially since I've seen bts pics of them in scenes that we haven't seen yet. They'll get through this rough patch in episode 3, I just know it. But I seriously can't wait to meet Jax's sister :DD**

 **Anyways, I'm throwing it back to Season 1. This was hands down the best part of Season 1 (in my opinion). Andi set Emma straight and told her how lucky she is to have the chance to be extraordinary. I'm glad this made Emma think and realize she should fight for her powers. Hope you enjoy this installment!**

* * *

 **Third Installment: Season 1 Episode 12: I Heart Beau**

 **Andi confronts Emma about not wanting to fight to keep her powers, and tells her how great it is not to be normal.**

* * *

 **Andi's POV**

We were at our lockers and Emma was telling me how Tony stood up to Daniel and lied for Emma about the iguana while we packed our bags.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I mean, the only thing I've ever seen Tony stand up to was a squirrel sitting on his bike, and the _squirrel_ won." I emphasized.

"Yeah, I was totally surprised." Emma agreed.

"Really? I mean, he _obviously_ likes you, you know, even though you", I acted out Emma erasing his memory by using the eraser of a pencil and waving it in the air, "his" then I pointed to my head.

She looked around, almost as if she was trying to avoid eye contact with me. "Yeah, kind of makes you think you can trust him, huh?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Whoa whoa, no. It's best if he doesn't know, and you gotta be careful people don't see you casting spells." I warned her.

Emma looked at me, a bit surprised. "That's a switch. What happened to the Andi who just wanted to have _fun_ with magic?"

"Uh, that Andi realized how much trouble you're in." I looked at her, making sure she saw how serious I was.

She only stared at my blankly. "Wow, you sound _exactly_ like Lily."

"Yeah, well maybe she has a point. I mean, you could really lose your powers Em." I stressed.

She didn't seem to bothered by what I said. She rolled her head around while saying, "Would that really be so _bad_? Then I could just be a _regular girl_ , worrying about boys and clothes, not, disappearing iguanas and monkey nurses."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Okay, I don't get it, do you even **_want_** your powers?" I asked, raising my voice.

"I didn't say that." she defended quickly. "It's just, I'm not sure I'm gonna get to keep them." She was really pissing me off. How can she just give up? Does she know how **lucky** she is?! I started to get pretty upset.

"Maybe not but you have to at least, _fight_ for them, but you're not even _trying!_ " I got no response, so I continued my rant. "I mean, you have this amazing gift, this-this **unreal power** and these people, _witches_ **_counting on you!_** "

She stared at me, clearly amazed and a little offended at what I said to her.

"I didn't _ask_ for **ANY** of that!" she fought back.

"I KNOW but sometimes you have to **step up** and **take charge**! You have to **own** who you are! it' like you don't even _care._ " I then, angry with her, closed my locker and stormed off. I refused to talk to her anymore.

She probably had no idea how lucky she is, how I would **_kill_** to have magical powers. I don't understand why she, or _anyone_ would want to be _regular, ordinary, or normal_. As a kid, my dad always told me, "Andrea, why be ordinary when you can _extra_ -ordinary?" I know he got it from one of those Sci-fi action movies we watched, but still, he has a point.

Everyone is put on this earth for a purpose, and Emma is just ignoring hers. She has a chance to make a difference, to be something amazing, and she's throwing it away because of fear, and ignorance. Well _fine_ , if she doesn't care, then why should I? I guess she wants to be possibly disintegrated into dust...

* * *

 **the same Wings4148: Thank you! I also felt bad for Daniel during this scene. And OMG thank you I'm so glad :)**

 **delightisadream: Thank you so much! I know how much you love Mia. LOL I sincerely believed Mia would say something like that in her head after saying "he means nothing to me." to Daniel. Glad you liked it!**

 **lovethatignites: yeah, Mia's more of a rebel badass, so I thought Emma's sun-shininess would annoy her xD Yess, Mia saw that Jemma has something going on ;) Mia probably could make Daniel a better kisser xD Thanks again :D**

 **TTluv19: Thank you so much! I never thought of it as a talent until now :) And you're right: Mia's definitely not dumb, or oblivious xD**

 **SunKissedLove: Thank you! I also think Katie should be treated better, even thought she isn't m favorite character. And np :)**


	4. Daniel: Missminion

**Ok, so this is my first installment in a guy's POV. I tried to really put myself in Daniel's shoes and really see what he was feeling after finding out Emma lied to him for months. I personally think it is more than that, that he kind of wishes she was human, and didn't have to live this crazy lifestyle. But nevertheless, I felt kind of bad for him here.**

 **P.s I saw the commercial with the Demma kiss, and the only reason I'm upset is because Jax saw it :( I know it will bring his memory back and the break will be over. I just hope Emma makes it up to Jax in the hour long episode. And yay, we met Jessie! Anyways, hope you enjoy this installment!**

* * *

 **Fourth Installment: Season 2 Episode 13: Missminion**

 **Daniel just broke up with Emma after finding out she lied about her powers being back and talks with his mother about it.**

* * *

 **Daniel's POV**

I wiped the whip cream off my face, compliments of a prank by the T3. I then sat up and started to sulk and recap what just happened; it just made me even more upset.

Around this time, my mom walked in and saw my current state.

"Daniel, did you sleep in here?"

"Yeah, uh, I feel asleep, studying." I tiredly replied. I don't think I convinced her.

She then sat down next to me and picked up Emma's scrapbook. "Ah, I see, **_chemistry_**."

I used to look at those and smile, but now I looked at it in utter disgust. Did they even _mean_ anything anymore? "More like _**history**_."

My mom noticed my tone. "Oh no, did you and Emma have a fight?"

"No, we never fight." I replied with ease.

"Oh that's so sweet-"

"We broke up." I cut her off before she began to spew on the cuteness of my previous answer.

Hearing this information seemed to shocked her. "What?! Oh why?"

"Long story. Let's just say there's more than one _side_ to Emma." I said with a hint of anger.

I still can't believe she kept this from me, for months! Just thinking about it made more anger well up inside of me, tempting me to throw something against a wall.

My mom then rested her hand on my shoulder, calming and comforting me. "Oh, it's always hard when you're getting to know someone and then you see other sides of them." she explained.

"Yeah, and then there's like _**five** different sides_ that I know of!" I spat unintentionally.

She gave me a concerned look. "And you don't think you can patch things up?"

"No! I'm _through_ with them." I stated firmly, though I wasn't sure if I truly meant it.

"You mean _her_?" she corrected me.

Oops, forgot. She doesn't know magic exists, because I'm not **allowed** to tell her. "Yeah, her."

"Oh honey. Now do you want to talk about it? I know I'm your **mom** and it's not really _cool_ , but hey, I'm a girl, and maybe I could help." she asked encouragingly. She's right, she may not be _cool_ , but she cared, a lot. I'll always love and appreciate her for that.

I smiled at her. "I wish you could. But Emma's not like _other girls_." I felt bad I couldn't explain to her what I meant by that. Besides, neither is Maddie.

She saw how down and upset I looked, and refrained from asking me any more questions. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." I rose from the couch with her, and proceeded to the bathroom, ready to forget the recent events, even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

 **xDreamingAtMidnightx: That's okay, it happens to me too. And thanks! I'm a fan of your story too! :)**

 **ghostgirl19: Thank you girl! And same, I would love to have magic powers :D**

 **TTluv19: Thank you so much! Yeah, Season 1 was okay, but as of right now, Season 2 is my favorite. :) Andi was so supportive of Emma! #bbfgoals xD**


	5. Diego: The Breakup

**I just had to talk about last night's episode before posting this. I totally knew Jemma would be fine, and add another kiss to their moments. :DD That gives them 7 in the whole series, 9 if you count the ones w/ Jax and Evil Emma. (Demma has only had 2, I don't think the one with Mia disguised as Emma counts :|) OMG MY FAVORITE PART is when Jax kept asking Emma to replay her telling Daniel she's with Jax 9 TIMES, and he's just sitting in a chair, smiling, eating popcorn (Season 2 reference anyone?). I'm beginning to doubt that this is even a kid's show. xD But OMG as soon as I'm happy about the Jemma makeup I just as quickly got sad when Miego, decided to break up :( There are my second favorite couple, and it was pretty unexpected, but the cast said there would be plot twists.**

 **In tonight's episode. I'm pretty sure that Diego will be the unwelcome guest at the Van Pelt Reunion. I hope that he will barge in and fight for Maddie. I also hope Maddie stands up to her mom and her family and finally tells Diego that she loves him :) That would be adorable. As for Liana meeting Jax's mom, I just think of it as meeting her mother in-law xD**

 **Ok, another chapter in a guy's POV. I had fun with this one because I think Diego is a weird, yet interesting character. Also, this scene cracks me up. I hope I did him justice, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fifth Installment: Season 2 Episode 14: The Breakup**

 **Maddie, Jax, and Diego get caught by Principal Alonso after their magic fight with food.**

* * *

 **Diego's POV**

I was on my way to meet Maddie in the cafeteria. I got held up after running into Katie and Sophie, who again threatened me to stay away from Maddie. I don't get it, I try to be as nice as possible, and they _still_ hate me.

I saw her from a distance and walked to her, checking my text messages. _I could've sworn Andi texted me about an emergency._ I thought to myself.

"Sorry I'm late Maddie I was just-" I looked up, and saw her being drenched in popcorn seeming to coming out of thin air. "Maddie? What's going on?" I questioned, confused.

"Help me!" she begged. From a distance, I heard Jax's voice. "Oh, you want some more popcorn?"

"NO!" Maddie screeched. I acted quickly. I blew a strong wind to stop Jax from whatever he was doing to Maddie. He fell to the ground, the popcorn following him. "What happened?" I asked, looking at Maddie and making sure she's alright.

I then looked at Jax, shocked. "Did _Jax_ do that?" To think, I thought he was a really cool guy.

"Did he do _that_?" he retorted with a question.

"He didn't do anything, **I did**." Maddie stated firmly. **Wow**. Maddie covered for me? For _me?! I_ was surprised, and a bit flattered, while Jax just gave us an angry look.

"I'd love to hear an explanation as well." All of our heads snapped up to see Mr. Alonso walking in on the scene. Suddenly, some oatmeal fell straight on the Principal, and I panicked, looking at Jax and back to Mr. Alonso, wondering if Jax was responsible for this too.

"I've seen food fights before but this, _this_ is on another **level**! Where did all this food come from, I mean, the cafeteria doesn't even _serve_ popcorn!" he yelled while wiping the oatmeal off of his blazer.

Maddie was the one to speak up. "You mean, you didn't see us actually fighting?"

"NO, but that doesn't mean I don't know that the _three of you_ are responsible." he said, pointing at all of us.

"You can't prove anything!" she claimed.

"You're wearing the evidence." Mr. Alonso pointed out.

Maddie looked at herself; surely enough there was popcorn in her hair. "Oh." I couldn't help but smile a little; it was adorable the way she tried to defend us.

"We'll clean it up." I promised.

"Yeah and after that, I will see the three of you in detention, for **two weeks**!" My mouth dropped hearing this.

Jax freaked out, obviously not liking this idea. "Wait, can't we just negotiate this?"

I spoke up, agreeing. "Yeah, you let Daniel do the school play instead of detention." Maddie nodded in agreement.

"If you want to help with the play _instead_ , fine by me." Mr. Alonso compromised, but that's not what I meant. Jax made a face and swung his fists in disappointment.

I tried to fix my mistake. "No no no no no, I was just using it as an _example_."

Mr. Alonso seemed just about done _negotiating_ with us. "I will see the three of you at 5 o' clock today, _in my office_! Oh and, **no food allowed!** " he ordered firmly.

Mr. Alonso continued to wipe the food off him and murmured _it actually doesn't taste bad_ , he then stops himself, huffs, and leaves.

Maddie and I look at Jax disapprovingly. Jax uses a spell to clean up the mess. I walked toward him, realizing he has powers too. Maddie followed.

"You're a witch." I stated.

"A **wizard**." he corrected, looking annoyed. "What are you?"

"Uh, the last living Kanay." Maddie crossed her arms and gave a _that's right_ look.

Jax looked disgusted. Great, another witch that _hates_ kanays. " _Ugh_ , a kanay? And you're friends with _**him**_?" he asked, directed at Maddie.

Maddie took no time to respond. "I'd pick him over _you_ any day."

"You would?!" I said, completely astounded by what I just heard. Does this mean she has feelings for me too? _I knew it wasn't just me!_ I thought to myself. Knowing Maddie, I probably shouldn't get my hopes up.

Maddie looks at me as if I obviously should've known that. " **Yes** , now let's get out of here." she ordered, and I complied. Jax looks at us, arms crossed, slightly amused slightly intrigued.

I decided to explain why I was surprised. "Just because, well, Jax is **_new_ ** and **_mysterious_** , and a **_really_** good swimmer, and all **_suave_** and stuff..."

"Don't make me change my mind." she threatened, cutting me off. I nodded, understanding and continued to follow her to her locker. I didn't want her to change her mind either. She already prefers Jax, the super cool, mysterious, rebel wizard over me. Something tells me this could be more than a friendship; hopefully it heads that way.

* * *

 **Just wanted to clarify that I try to get the dialogue straight from the episodes, I kind of have OCD in that way. Anyways, ty for the reviews!**

 **lovethatignites: I did that intentionally to be funny xD glad you laughed! And thank you! :D**

 **dreamingatmidnight: Thank you! And don't worry, they are more to come :)**

 **ghostgirl19: XD trust me I know, and he's not my favorite either. And thank you, it was a little hard to be completely serious writing it.**

 **the same Wings4148: Thank you! And it's okay, you reviewing anyways is very nice of you :)**

 **TTluv19: Aww thank you! I tried. I doubt it will happen, considering the fan vote. i have faith in jemma :)**

 **delightisadream: LOL ik you couldn't resist. But thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one.**


	6. Emma: Andi & Phillip, Sittin in a Tree

**I'm back! Sorry guys, but I kind of wanted to take a break for a while; still suffering from EWW withdrawals. Can't believe it's over :( But at least Jemma, Miego, and Dia are endgame :DD (sorry to those who don't ship these couples) Well, at least I have time to write a bit more fics! I have an idea about writing one with the whole Novoa family (minus Liana ._.) so stay tuned.**

 **Here's the next installment in my journal of EWW scenes. BTW, I rewatched this scene, and became pretty upset when I saw that Emma still had the picture of Daniel on her locker...when she was dating Jax -.- I mean, at least put it on the shelf or somewhere it's not so visible! What if Jax _saw it_? Well, it doesn't bother me as much as it should because they're canon now, sooo yeah. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **P.S. I added a little dialogue at the end. I just love this couple so much...it's a problem. And if you read my previous installment, I made a mistake. I said if** Liana **meets Jax's mom, but meant if _Emma_ meets Jax's mom. I'm gonna have to proofread about 3 times now. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

 **Sixth Installment: Season 2 Episode 20: Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree**

 **Baisically, Jax uses his charm/good looks to make Emma use her powers to finish their lab homework.**

* * *

It was almost time for chemistry class and Jax and I were at my locker.

I was looking for my goggles. I found them on top of my history books.

"You have your _own_ safety goggles?" he asked me with a laugh.

"Yeah!" I told him eagerly. "Actually," I continued, handing him the clear ones in my hand and getting the red ones out of my locker, "I have two. My dad got them for me for my birthday last year." I had a little trouble putting them on, but I managed.

"You know that you don't have to put them on yet; we're not in lab." he reminded.

"Yeah, but wearing them around really, _ups my nerd cred!_ " I explained. I finally got them on and closed my locker.

He chuckled, seeming to understand, but I kind of knew he wouldn't; we're not exactly into the same things, but it didn't matter... _right?_

"Well, in that case.." he began to say, and then put his goggles on to match me. _Aww, that's so sweet of him!_ I thought.

Some nerds actually passed us in the hallway, and greeted us. We continued waking to class.

"Did you solve your half of the formula last night?" I asked him, and saw his change in expression.

"Um, did I tell you how **beautiful** you look in those safety goggles?" he asked me, trying to be adorable, but I realized what he was doing, and couldn't focus on his cute gesture; I was worried about my _homework_!

"Jax! You didn't, did you? This lab counts for 50% of our final grade!" I reminded him.

"I _tried_ but, it's-it's so hard living life without my powers." he complained as he pouted, pretended to cry and used his baby voice. I again ignored his attempts to be _cute_ ; it wasn't the time.

"I can't fail this lab, I'll fail the class!" The realization hit, and I was terrified. "My _dad_ , my **GPA** , my _**nerd cred**_!" I stressed.

"I know, I'm sorry." He moved closer to me, stared straight into my eyes, and began to comb his fingers through my hair. For some reason, I couldn't move or look away, as if he'd frozen or paralyzed me. And then, I got lost in his eyes, his creamy, chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't even think straight.

"If only there was _some way_ that you could make those formulas _appear_." I bit my lip, contemplating my options. _Maybe he's right_ I thought. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and casted the spell.

" _Of this formula, we only have a fraction, reveal the other half that will produce the correct reaction_." Oh thank god! My GPA is saved!

"Sweet, we're definitely gonna get As now!" he said, grinning at me. I grinned back and high fived him, until I realized what I did.

"Wait. I-I cheated! I shouldn't be happy about this. I take my high five back!" I stated with a worried look on my face.

He looked at me confused, then smiled. I know he likes it when I break the rules (or as he puts it, _bending them_ ) but, it just gives me a weird feeling in my stomach! I looked over my homework in horror; this isn't who I am! A _cheater_!

"Jax this isn't good! I should undo it." I raised my hand to undo the spell, but was stopped by his hand intertwining with mine.

"It's fine Emma, trust me; you **had to** , otherwise your _perfect GPA_ would suffer." He then caressed my cheek with the other hand, his fingers tingling my skin and making goose bumps appear, and I again was paralyzed by his touch.

 _Shit. Why does he have this effect on me?_ I thought to myself.

 _"_ Yeah, my GPA." I managed to say quietly, continuing to stare at him, in a daze. At the rate this was going, we'll end up being late to class due to a make out session right in the hallway; the thought both terrified and excited me.

The warning bell snapped me out of it. I was still a bit upset with him, but I figured he was right; it was an emergency. "Let's just go." I said, trudging to class with him on my heels. Cheating or breaking the rules never settled well with me, but I knew I couldn't let my GPA fall. I just thought to myself, _the sooner we get to class, the better_.

* * *

 **dreamingatmidnight : Thank you so much! This means so much to me! :) You're way too kind.**

 **ghostgirl19 : I feel so bad for Mr. Alonso these past 4 seasons, and the actor that plays him. It's kind of what he's known for; being pranked. And thank you! :)**

 **TTluv19 : I totally believe Diego adores Maddie and is head-over-heels in love with her. So, I also thought he would be flattered that she would pick him over Jax. Thanks so much! And yeah, the Miego breakup was sad, but they're back together and hitting the road to find kanays! :)**

 **delightisadream : UGH I SAW IT AS SOON AS YOU POINTED IT OUT -.- I hate messing up, but thank you for telling me. Diego is so weird, but I love him xD I loved their bromance in Season 4, the Shark chant killed me lmao Thank you! :DD**

 **Wings4148 : Thank you! I loved that part too! :)**


	7. Emma: A Girl's Sacrifice

**I may have a problem. I just LOVE diving into character's heads; I seriously believe I was like a psychologist in my former life xD**

 **Anyways, if you're wondering, yes, I'm alive. School's made it hard to write, but I appreciate you guys bearing with me. I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but I decided to put it in this collection. Anyways, I loved this scene, and I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it! :)**

* * *

 **Seventh Installment: Season 4 Episode 20: A Girl's Sacrifice**

 **Emma's thoughts as she says her goodbyes to Andi, Diego, the Panthers, and Daniel (in spirit) and prepares for her future with Jax.**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I was awaiting Andi's arrival. It's her big day, her first day at W.I.T.s Academy. I looked through the window and smiled as I saw her coming in.

"Hey Em! Are you ready?" she asked while putting her tool box on my couch. I looked at her, astonished.

"Me? Are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm all packed up! I got my tools, my PX 90 DVD, my homemade guardian's belt, everything I need." She was all smiles, and I could see her anxiousness in her eyes; I swear they were doing back-flips.

I smirked at her. "Not everything."

"What I miss?" she asked, confused. I turned around and grabbed the Hex who was sitting on the table.

Her expression changed. "Emma, no." she started to say.

"It's **just** a loan. Take good care of him. Gonna need its help to run the realm."

Andi looked at me as though she was about to burst into tears. It made my eyes water too. My _best friend_ is leaving today; it had sunken in.

"Take good care of yourself." I said, my voice cracking. "I'm gonna need you too."

Andi hugged me, and I hugged her back; I loved her like a sister, and I didn't want her to go, but it was the right thing to do; she deserved it.

After we separated, she gathered her things, and we walked to Iridium High together. Little did Andi know there was a surprise waiting for her.

When we got there, Jax, Diego, and the Panthers were waiting, all smiling at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." Diego said.

"And making sure you're really leaving." Maddie added. Typical Maddie.

Jax stepped up. "Take care of my sister."

This made Andi make a face of disgust. "Ugh, I forgot she's gonna be there." Jax saw straight through her act, and they gave each other an embrace. I looked at them with all smiles; it was nice to finally see them getting along.

Next, the Panthers walked up to Andi with a bag.

"It's a care package" Katie explained while Sophie handed it to her.

"Even though it's in a bag." Sophie added.

Andi opened it, and saw it was a picture of Diego and the Panthers, in a frame.

I was surprised to see Andi actually smile at it, instead of looking at it as if it was diseased. But I admit, I thought it was very thoughtful of them.

"That way you'll never forget the Panthers." Katie said, also on the verge of tears.

"And _me_." Diego called from afar.

"Like she said, the Panthers!" Sophie exclaimed. Andi put it back in the bag and smiled.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ forget the Panthers."

She put it down to hug Diego, and patted him on the back.

After they pulled away, he said, "You're the best." She smiled and replied with, "You are. I hope you go out there and find a million kanays...and a new girlfriend" she then coughed to cover it up. Maddie as usual rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

And then smiled and chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"Funny." Maddie said jokingly. "Just be sure not to destroy the academy, okay?"

Andi's smile widened as she said, "Get in here!" and she and Maddie hugged. This was nice to see. Even though they weren't the best of friends, they cared enough that they would miss each other.

Maddie then began to fan back her tears. "Oh, I can't cry; my makeup!" she whimpered, and Diego comforted her.

I then turned to face her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, and we made our way to the entrance of the magic realm.

As soon as it opened, Gigi ran towards us, with her camera in hand.

"Whoa! What is that?! A nuclear reactor? Right in the hallway?!" she then gasps. "Is the radiation safe?" We all internally groaned, having to again make sure Gigi does not expose magic.

"I got this." Maddie assured, and casted yet another memory wiping spell on her.

Diego sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that all the time."

"Relax, she'll be fine." Maddie said as they walked away to put Gigi somewhere where she can't remember what she saw.

My attention turned back to Andi. "Remember, I'm here for anything you need."

"I know." she said with a smile.

"Are you nervous? Afraid?"

She thought about it for a minute, then said, "NO! W.I.T.s Academy, **here I come**!" She took Hex from me and ran into the entrance.

"Remember to concentrate on where you want to go!" I called after her.

Jax walked toward me, chuckling. "I don't think she heard you; that landing's gonna hurt." He laughed again, while made me grin in return, and he pulled me in for an embrace.

Maddie came back with Diego, hand in hand. "Well, we're off too."

Jax and I pulled away to face then, his hand firmly in mine. "Off to where?" I asked her.

"To find more kanays." he said excitedly. "I know that they're out there. Look." he pulls out a stone with a spider on it. "Even found my first clue." Jax and I exchanged looks, happy for him. "It's from the Everglades."

"Who gave that to you?" Katie asked, while looking at it closely. Everyone looked puzzled, but I bowed my head and held back my smile; I know _exactly_ who gave it to Diego.

"It's weird actually, I don't know." And with that, he and the Panthers waved goodbye and walked off, and Jax and I were left in the hallway alone.

He turned to look at me, with a hopeful smile. I returned it, still fighting back tears.

"I feel like a part of our lives is ending." I admitted.

"That's true-" he agreed looking down for a split second before his eyes were once again set on mine. "But it's also a new beginning."

I bit back a smile, knowing he was right. A tear fell in the process. "What do you think it will be like?"

"I'm not sure." he admitted. He then took both of my hands and I felt his deep chocolate brown eyes pierce into mine. "But I do know one thing: as long as we have each other, we'll be okay."

I knew he was right, even though I was in pain at that moment. I just said goodbye to two important people in my life: Daniel and Andi. They were the first two people I met when I moved to Miami, and I thought I could never imagine a life without them, but I let them go. Both were happier going their separate ways. Daniel in the Everglades, and Andi training to be my guardian. Daniel had _everything_ he wanted: his family, his life, and his girlfriend, who I realized is _not so bad_ of a person. I'll see Andi again, but I probably won't see Daniel for a while, and for the first time, I was okay with that. I realized that I can't have everything altered to _my liking_ , and that I have to think of the other person.

This is something I will keep in mind when it is my time to run and protect the entire Magic Realm, and Jax will be with me every step of the way. He's changed into such a caring and supportive person and boyfriend, I couldn't ask for anything better than that.

I smiled and looked at him, loving how hopeful and safe he made me feel. He gave my hands a light squeeze before cupping my face and giving me the passionate and comforting kiss I needed to move on with my life. I felt myself crying in the middle of it, but his soft thumbs pushed away my tears, helping me focus on savoring the pleasure of his lips on mine.

I was a little afraid of what lied ahead, but I knew that with Jax with me, I could conquer anything that comes my way. This is one of the reasons I loved him; hopefully one day I'll be brave enough to admit it. I believe that's the _Jax effect_. His heavily-attractive Australian accent sometimes made it hard to think straight. I didn't find it fair, but I realized it's something I have to live with. He's _my_ leather and I'm _his_ glitter, and I considered that combination **beautiful**.

* * *

 **dreamingatmidnight:** **LOL ik. I love Jax a bit too much. And I get what you mean about writing couples that are goals xD**

 **:** **Hope this satisfies! :)**

 **TTluv19:** **It's totally fine! At least you did review! My Jemma feels are at a maximum so I exaggerate a little xD I totally miss EWW, but I'm starting to love WITs Academy; hope they make a second season! And thank you, hopefully you like this update. :D**

 **the same Wings4148:** **Thank you that means a lot! :) lol girl I feel you, but I like WITs so it's not all bad :)**


	8. Maddie: Discovery

**A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be in Jax's POV (my fav character on EWW), but I haven't finished it yet. And since this one was done, I decided to post this one. I had fun writing this one; Maddie's attitude is just hilarious to me xD**

 **P.S I wanted to thank you guys for your response on this _EWW Journal_ I know it's not something that is common to Fanfiction, and I really appreciate the favorites, follows, and the reviews especially. Writing these kind of helps me with EWW withdrawals; it's like a nice trip down memory lane.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Eighth Installment: Season 1 Episode 1: Discovery**

 **Maddie venting about her day to her mother, and being dragged to Emma's house to interact with her while Ursula talks to Emma's dad.**

* * *

 **Maddie's POV**

I went home, furious about what just happened. And my mom was trying on _my_ shoes in _my_ closet? Ugh, whateves, I'll deal with that later.

"Hi sweetie!" she yelled from the closet. "How was-how was school?"

"Terrible! We had a pop quiz, Daniel didn't get back together with me, and then he showed this new girl around school; she had on the _ugliest_ shoes."

"Uh huh, oh that's wonderful honey!" she called from afar. Wonderful? I'm pretty sure she wasn't listening, but I continued my rant.

"And, she spilled my smoothie! Well, sort of. First she froze it in mid-air, and then she dropped it."

Hearing this made her stumble to the closet entrance and ask, "She what?!"

"She spilled my smoothie!" Seriously, I thought my mom had better hearing.

"Not that part, the other part. She froze it in _mid-air?_ " she asked again, limping over to me with one shoe on.

"Oh, yeah. That. It was weird. Just, hung there." I didn't think about it much, but, it was really weird. But then again, everything about her seems weird. She had better watch herself.

My mom snapped out of her trance to ask me another question. "Are you sure it wasn't you?"

I looked at her, bewildered. "Of course not!"

"Do you know where she lives?" I nodded. She pointed to the door, and I tiredly walked to it, letting out a sigh.

"Where are we going?" I asked, now in the kitchen.

"To, uh, welcome your _friend_ to the neighborhood."

"Why? The last thing I wanna do right now is see that **boyfriend stealer**." Ugh, it made me so mad seeing her with Daniel. She just got here, and she already think she can _steal_ boyfriends? BIG MISTAKE.

Mom began pouring a box of cookies in a plate. "Maddie-Winky you know what I always say: keep your friends close, and your enemies _closer_. "

"You've never said that."

"Well, I just did." she said, and I followed her to the front door.

I reluctantly trudged over with my mom to _her_ house. Just being here makes me feel like my fashionable personality is fading away.

 _Smoothie-girl_ opened the door, in the middle of a sentence. "Oh, hi!" she said, smiling.

Mom pushed me in, and I scowled at her. "Hello, new neighbors! Welcome." I walked inside. Everything was so drab. Lack of color, simple furniture. Do they not read fashion magazines?

"You're Maddie, right?" the new girl asked me with upmost enthusiasm.

I took this oppotunity to belittle her."I am. And if you tell anyone I'm here, I'll make you fail lunch!"

She scoffed. "You can't fail lunch."

"But _you can_. That's how powerful I am."

"Hello, Hi I'm Francisco." This must be her dad. Ordinary, drab, nothing special, just like his daughter. For some reason, my mother didn't seem to think so.

She ran up to him to introduce herself. "And I'm divorced!" she said while shaking his hand vigorously, which made him chuckle. GAG.

"I'm sorry. Dirsula" she laughed then corrected herself. "Ursula, yeah. Uh, this is my daughter Maddie." she said, dragging me along to shake his hand. She forced me to take it and I snatched it away; a couple seconds is enough.

"It's a pleasure." he said. I examined myself to make sure nothing was out of place; I can't look bad, especially when meeting new people.

"We brought you some fresh baked cookies." my mom announced.

"They taste just like the kind you get at the supermarket." the new girl pointed out.

Mom took this time to try to cover up her lie, of course, with _another lie_. "Oh, well that's because I'm an expert baker. A skill any _future husband_ might enjoy." she replied, directing this at her dad.

"Hey, we were just about to order pizza. Would you guys just like to join us?" Francisco? asked.

"Yes!"

"No!" I exclaimed simutaneously with my moms' _yes_.

"Yes! Yes, we would love to!" she then directed me to sit by the new girl on the couch. "Go play." she insisted. I exclaimed no, but she kept pushing me, and soon I was face-to-face with _her_. She was fiddling with a glittered up toolbox; ugh, it's like whatever she touches turns into glitter; **nauseating**.

"Oh thank you so much Francisco!" she exclaimed, while I inhaled deeply. I sat down as far away from _her_ as possible and listened to my mom babble.

"So, is there a Mrs. Francisco?"

"There was, she passed away when Emma was born." her dad admitted.

" **AWKWARD**." I chimed in, hoping my mom got the hint that we should leave. I looked at the new girl and saw her facial expression change; she _obviously_ felt a little awkward talking about her mother.

I then looked at her clothes: UGH.

"I'm so sorry." my mother sympathized, then turned to his daughter. "So, was your mother much of a, reader?" Where was she going with this? I was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, yes actually. We still have a lot of her books."

"Books?! Wow, we would love to see some-"

I cut her off, having just about enough of _whatever_ my mom was planning. "Okay, we just past awkward-town, and now we're in creepyville. We gotta go!" I dragged my mom to the door.

"Oh, okay. Well, call me." she said to Mr. Francisco?, and I pulled harder as she spoke. Great, as if the new girl stealing Daniel from me is bad enough, now my mom has a crush on the new girl's father!

I am SO gonna make her pay for this.

* * *

 **TTluv19: Thank you so much! I love that I thought of that line too! Your long review made me so happy. I really love Emma and Andi's friendship, and I really wanted to dive into what Emma was feeling losing both Andi and Daniel. Yay for the Jandi friendship :D The Panthers were sweet too, and OMG Jemma is just perfection. I really hope there's a Season 2 of WITS Academy too; they can't just leave it there! I'm glad you enjoyed this installment!**

 **allthefluffiness: A Jax installment is coming, I promise. And thank you!**

 **Jemma: I'm really happy you liked it! I hope they bring back WITS so Jax, Lily, and Jake can guest star, definitely.**

 **ghostgirl19: Thanks girl! :D Man, I love that I thought of that line; I'm really proud of myself for that one xD *pats self on the back***


	9. Jax: The Abyss

**I'm back! My finals for college are over, and I'm free to write to my heart's content :D Finally, a Jax chapter. He is my favorite EWW character, so I knew I had to do him justice. I really wanted to explore what he was feeling in this scene. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

 **Ninth Installment: Season 2 Episode 22: The Abyss**

 **How Jax was feeling during and after Emma broke up with him.**

* * *

I quickly left the house after getting Emma's text to meet her at the Seven. I was hoping it meant she would help me get my powers back from the Council, or maybe it was just another date.

Either way, I got to see her again, so I wasn't complaining.

As soon as I entered the restaurant, I saw her sitting alone at a table, in a dress that really flattered her shape, and some reddish-pink lipstick. I quickly walked over to her.

"There you are! I've been texting you all afternoon!" I said to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was busy." she said with a solem expression. I wasn't sure what the cause of it was, but I continued.

"Listen, I think we should try again with the Council."

"Jax-" she started to say.

"And this time, maybe not bring the Hex. He blocked me from going in last time. What was up with that?" I asked. Seriously, that book seemed to have it in for me.

"Jax-" she tried again, a bit more forceful, but I cut her off, wanting her to hear what I had to say.

"And if the Council's not there, then I can just walk right in and grab my powers off of Agamemnon's desk." I _had_ to keep reminding her of that option; it was the best plan in my opinion.

"JAX!" she almost shouted, which startled me; she rarely ever yelled. "Look, I've been thinking..."

"Oh no," I said, dropping my head. "No good sentence ever started with ' _I've been thinking_.'"

She continued hesistantly. "And, I don't think _this_ is working out." ,gesturing towards she and I.

I was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"I realized, all the things you like most about me, when I'm impulsive," she lowered her voice "when I use _magic_ to get what I want, it's not really _me_."

" _Of course_ it's you." I fought back. Couldn't she see the Fool Moon was bringing out a side of her she didn't know she had?

"That's the Fool Moon, and the excitement of learning new spells. But, underneath all that, I'm still just me. _Boring, responsible, glittery_ **_Emma_**."

The fact that she sincerely believed her impulsiveness and frequent spell-casting wasn't 'really her' kind of irked me. She is a witch, the _Chosen One_ ; casting spells is something she has to do and perfect. However, the last thing I wanted to do was upset her.

"Well, I, I-" I struggled to come up with an appropriate answer, but stopped, when both of us noticed that Gigi was filming us. Great, now the whole school would know about this.

After she ran off, I continued.

"I like that you're responsible." I knew it wasn't entirely true, but I don't know, I just couldn't lose her, not now.

"No, you don't, and that's okay. But you should be with someone you can be totally carefree with."

"C'mon Emma, we can make this work." I pleaded. "I know I've been selfish lately, but after the Fool Moon, everything will change; you'll see."

"I'm sorry Jax, but I've made up my mind." I felt a pain in my chest at those words; that's never happened to me before. I never got _dumped_ , especially by someone I actually cared about.

"But I do still wanna be friends." she admitted.

"Yeah, sure-whateves." I said, trying to look like it didn't bother me, but it definitely did.

"Ok then, I guess I should go."

" **Good**." I said quietly, looking down. I heard her get up and leave the Seven, and in a matter of seconds, I was alone.

I kept wrapping my head around what just happened. All I could feel was imaginary knives stabbing me in the heart, and it was ripping slowly into shreds. It was at that moment I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes, but they never fell. I instead blinked them away.

It was weird, I've never felt this way before about anyone. I mean, sure, she was an occasional 'stick in the mud', but I opened her up and helped her let loose. Now, all of a sudden, she condemned it for the Fool Moon changing her. It didn't change her; it _released_ her, finally showing the side of her personality she was holding back for so long. I guess I should've known she wouldn't open up so easily.

My biggest concern is going through with the plan. How was I going to convince her to combine the last two lights during the Fool Moon now that we're not together anymore? My dad was sure as hell going to be mad at me, and I'd have to listen to him _again_ call me a disappointment.

But, I cared for Emma, I still do. She was very powerful, whether she knew it or not, and very beautiful, possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I felt my heartbeat accelerate just thinking about her. I also started getting goose bumps on my arms. Suddenly, I didn't have an appetite, and as tired as I was before I got here, it seemed as though the feeling disappeared, like I was never tired in the first place.

I began to think about an explanation of all these things happening, and quickly dismissed it. No, it couldn't be true. I _couldn't_ be in love.

 ** _Could I?_**

* * *

 **Please review if you liked it; I sincerely appreciate and love reading them, and replying to them! And my poll for favorite EWW couple is still up on my profile; go ahead and vote!**

* * *

 **A/N: Quick announcement! I plan to release two new EWW stories in the new year! One is a one-shot, and the other I pan to be a three-shot about the Novoa family! (Jake, Jax, and Jessie) So stay tuned! :)**

 **TTluv19: Yeah Season 1 Maddie was super sassy imo xD A Jax POV is here, and you predicted it; Season 2 throwback :D And thank you so much for all your kind reviews!**

 **ghostgirl19: OMG thank you! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I will...whenever I have the time of course xD**


	10. Gigi: Breaking All The Rules

**A/N: It's a new year, so here is another chapter to my POV Journal. Had a lot of fun w/ this one, mainly because this scene is so funny XD Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tenth Installment: Season 3 Episode 4: Breaking All The Rules**

 **Gigi becomes smitten by Daniel (really Mia in disguise) after their little interaction, and can't seem to think straight.**

* * *

 **Gigi's POV**

I was walking around the pool, looking for a good scoop for the summer; my blog has been quite 'dry' when it came to _juicy gossip_. I then heard Daniel call my name.

"Hey Gigi!" I quickly whipped my head around.

"Hey Daniel, I'm really busy so-" he cut me off by scooping me up and twirling me around.

I was at a loss for words. I barely noticed Emma standing there, looking at us, clearly upset. When he put me down, I could only stare at him, mesmerized.

"Wow, that was quite a hello." I said, not bothering to hide my smile and blush.

He then took a lock of my hair and sniffed it. My breath hitched at the close proximity.

"Your hair smells amazing. Is that coconut?"

I couldn't believe it; he recognized the scent!

"Wow, I've never been this close to you before." I admitted. Smitten, I brushed his eyelids with my hand. "Your eyes, are so blue!"

"Thanks Gigi, I like yours too!" I smiled even wider. "You know why, because we're both _human_."

 _It's like he's a newfound poet or something._ "Wow, that is so... _deep_."

"Yeah, it is." he said, smiling. Then, after noticing Emma left, he walked away, quite fast I might add.

"Wait! Daniel! My new deoderant smells really good too." I lifted up my arm and said, "Take a whiff!" I then chased after him, not wanting him to get away. "Come here Daniel!"

Unfortunately, I couldn't find him. So, after washing my hair and putting on a bit more makeup (in case I saw Daniel again), I made my way over to the tiki bar, still in a daze from the recent events. _I always knew he was cute but, I never knew he felt that way about me. And he liked my shampoo I use in my hair!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Maddie.

"About time you got here! _You_ called this meeting and you're late."

I looked at the Panthers and my brother, who all seemed a bit annoyed.

"Huh? I've just been washing my hair; _Daniel_ likes how it smells." I then smiled and started playing with it, not noticing their confused facial expressions.

"Daniel, Emma's boyfriend _Daniel_?" Sophie asked.

"Daniel, got sick at a sleepover and threw up on you, Daniel?" Katie added.

All I could do was giggle when I heard his name. "He's so sensitive, _even his stomach_."

"Excuse me, can we get on with this? I've got time that needs wasting sitting by the pool!" Maddie stressed.

"Oh, oh right!" I snapped out of my trance to explain party details. "Here, I've got some of the new plans for the party!" I flipped through my gigantic notepad, but accidently showed my doodles that read _Gigi Miller._

Embarrassed, I stammered. "Uh, um it's-not that one!" I quickly turned from that page after I received funny looks from all of them.

I stopped on the page that read, **Strategy Plan**.

"Ooh, are those where each lizard is gonna go? I booked a giant kimoto dragon! He's orange in case anyone's concerned." Sophie exclaimed.

I scoffed. "No, that's where all the cameras-I mean, the best camera _angles_ , for taking selfies will be; next page!"

Diego stopped me before I could try and hide my plan. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, you're setting up cameras, behind the bushes? Is that the cabanas? In the _pool_?"

"A lot of juicy fights happen underwater!" I defended. He only shook his head in disagreement.

Maddie seemed to lose interest quickly. "C'mon girls, let's go grab a prime spot on the beach today." she said to Katie and Sophie, which made them giggle in excitement.

After that, I packed up my stuff and left, hoping to run into Daniel again, but not before seeing my brother gawking at Maddie; I still haven't gotten used to that.

I know Daniel's _technically_ still Emma's boyfriend, but hey, we have a connection! _He said it himself._ It was weird; I shipped him and Emma ever since she moved here two years ago. And now, I think I actually like him.

Daniel Miller, the super cute, athletic, singing sensation, and Gigi, aka **Miss Information** , the girl with the most read blog in the school, who always has the scoop on what goes on at Iridium High.

Could we be the next 'it couple'?

Just the thought made my stomach flutter.

Maybe it was finally time for Gigi Rueda to have some romance for herself!

* * *

 **Don't forget to vote for your fav EWW couple on my profile page; I'll post the results soon!**

* * *

 **allthefluffiness: Thank you so much! It broke my heart too :( but at least they're endgame. Hope this one satisfies! :)**

 **TTluv19: I'm sorry for the emotions! Truth be told, I'm a very emotional person. Ikr? How did it take her that long to realize Jax was perfect for her? And I do have to thank you! Your long reviews make me so happy you don't even know. Your support is amazing :D**

 **myhartisonfriar: I totally agree about the Jemma/Demma comparison. I haven't seen Grey Anatomy in a while, so I don't know the reference. Hope you enjoy this installment, though!**


	11. Jessie: Twisted Sister

**A/N: It's a bit difficult to write in a ten year old's POV, especially when it's been so long since you were ten yourself xD Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 **Eleventh Installment: Season 4 Episode 6: Twisted Sister**

 **Jessie's thoughts shortly after her interactions with Andi and Emma, and meeting her dad.**

* * *

I can't believe Andi duck taped me to this door! _UGH_! When I get my powers she'll be sorry she messed with me, though, I don't need _powers_ to get even. I smiled deviously to myself, plotting my revenge.

I then heard my brother's voice.

"Where's Jessie?" he asked Andi.

"Jax, is that you? Help!" I pleaded.

"Wait, where are you?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I'm right here! Help!" I knocked my feet against the door to signal where I was. Nothing.

"Oh no, she didn't-like turn herself invisible did she? She hasn't got powers yet! She got her powers and then she turned herself invisible, didn't she?"

"Guess again." Andi said, before knocking on the door, revealing to Jax what she did to me. Did I mention _she'll be sorry_ for this?

Jax just laughed at me, but I was furious. "You'll pay for this Andi Cruz, your hear me?! _You can't hide from me_!" I threatened. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to think I was serious.

"You taped my sister to the inside of a door?" I really thought he'd be more mad about it, but he did only meet me yesterday.

Andi made his way to him. "Us humans have our tricks to get to people too." She then smirked at me and said, "Bye Jessie, nice meeting you."

After she walked away, he took me off the door and helped me get the duct tape off of me, that is, until a girl caught his eye.

"Emma!" he exclaimed. I saw his smile widen, and his eyes sparkle. This is the girl he was talking about, but why was she soaking wet? She turned around, surprised to see him. I looked at her and remember thinking _she's really pretty._

"You got your full powers back, good on ya." Yay! she IS a witch! Maybe she can help me get _my_ powers!

She shrugged. "Yeah, some things never change."

"I got you." he said before casting a spell to make her dry. Then they smiled at each other. I decided it was my turn to butt in.

"So this is Emma! She _is_ your girlfriend! I can tell by the way you look at her." I smiled and cupped my hands to my face. _Awww Jax and Emma. They sound so cute together! I ship them so hard already!_

Jax couldn't form a complete sentence after what I said, while Emma just grinned at him. _Too cute_!

"Emma, this little ball of charm is Jessie, my alleged sister." Emma's face went from happy to amazed.

"Your _sister_?!" she asked, grinning at me. I returned it.

"Yep, recently discovered." We exchanged a look, and I could tell he still wasn't entirely convinced, which made me sad; I really want a brother, and he doesn't even believe me.

"What?! I mean," she looked at me. "nice to meet you, but what?"

"She claims she's been living in a foster home when mom died, and now she wants to live with Dad and I, so that we can be a family again." Jax explained to her.

I felt bad about not telling him about Mom being alive, but until he believes me, I think I should keep it to myself. Besides, he seems pretty convinced she's dead, which I don't get. Who told him she died?

"Really? That sounds great!" Emma exclaimed, smiling again at me. Jax faked a laugh and brought Emma over to some lockers to talk to her in private. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but saw Jax's face get serious, and so did Emma's, until she started giggling and turned to smile at me, again.

She must _really_ like me. Maybe she could be like the sister I never had!

They continue talking, and I start to wonder about my dad. I hope he's nice, and since he's a wizard (I think), maybe _he_ can help me get my powers. I know I'm a witch, I just know it.

After school ended, Jax walked us home. Did I mention how _huge_ the house was?

We saw one of his clones walk by, and he looked a little nervous.

"Hey. Please hurry. Dinner is served, and he doesn't like to wait."

"Who does?" I asked, confused.

"Oh no." Terror was written all over Jax's face.

I then saw a man walk towards us. He looks a lot like Jax, but older. "Hello Jax, and who is this?"

"Dad!" I turned to Jax. "Is this our dad?"

"He's my dad, but we haven't-"

" _ **Jessie!?**_ " the older man asked me, surprised. I ran and hugged him, and he eagerly returned it.

He remembers me, and is happy to see me! This is great! Not only did I find my brother, but my father too! Now, we can all be a happy family! This is hands down one of the best days of my life.

I could just picture it! _The four Novoas, finally together!_ Nothing can go wrong now!

* * *

 **allthefluffiness: Aww ty! Yeah I wanted to explore Gigi's mind, and it was pretty fun xD and it's ok I get what you mean.**

 **TTluv19: Yeah I wished they delved a little bit deeper with her character in the show, really showed more of her relationship with Diego. It was interesting that it was Mia and not Daniel, which makes Daniel seem kind of rude compared to how Mia portrayed him. xD And ty again for reviewing, you write really good stories too, so I try to show my support. :)**

 **ghostgirl19: I LOLed at your chapter 9 review xD Really, it's ok. I'm forcing you to review, but I'm super glad you do :) Ty, I tried to be honest, because you're right; he didn't fully accept Emma's responsible and glittery side until Season 3. But at least he always accepted that she is a witch :)**

 **I want to believe Gigi will end up with Sebastian, but there was an episode in Season 4 where she said he had a girlfriend, but hey, it could very well still happen.**

 **cecilia .dryan: Here's a new update! :)**


	12. Daniel: Invisible Me

**A/N: Yep, instead of celebrating Valentine's Day, I'm uploading another chapter in my POV Journal. #foreversingle**

 **Anyway, I had fun writing this one. Like, a lot of fun. Meaning, I laughed. I mean, how could Daniel seriously not see that Emma still had feelings for Jax? From the first episode of Season 3, when she stared at him and _ignored_ Daniel, I knew it. And his late realization, is just laughable. **

**But enjoy this new installment!**

* * *

 **Twelfth Installment: Season 3 Episode 12: Invisible Me**

 **Daniel and Emma fight, and he realizes that Emma still harbors feelings for his rival, Jax.**

* * *

 **Daniel's POV**

We were currently at Emma's house, trying to figure out a way to release Emma and Maddie from the pieces of the crystal.

I was a bit upset. After everything that happened last year, I thought this year would be normal, and my relationship with Emma would get easier, since the Council "tolerated" us dating, there were no more threats, and, most importantly, Jax was gone.

Unfortunately, something else had to happen. We now have a new student, Mia, who happens to be a kanay, the Council is trying to capture her, and worst of all, _Jax is **back**_.

Everyone thinks Mia is bad news, but I think she's just misunderstood. It was clear it would take the others some time to warm up to her, especially since the spider seal incident.

I could see in Emma's face that she was worried about what Maddie had said earlier.

"What if she's right? What if this is it?" she asked me. We were sitting at her dining table, while Maddie and Sophie were on the couch.

"It's not. We'll figure out something; we always do." I assured her with a smile.

She sighed. "I know. Andi and Jax are in my dad's office _again_ , Lily's going through all the books the Council has..."

"Mia's looking through all her kanay stuff." I added. She made a face and looked down. "What?"

"I'm still not convinced that she didn't give you the crystal." she admitted.

"She didn't."

" _Or_ that she had nothing to do with the blizzard."

"What? You can't think _she_ did that; she saved you." I defended. Emma looked at me in disbelief.

"Technically, Proxy's the hero." Maddie interjected. Sophie nodded in agreement.

Emma turned around to face them, clearly annoyed. "Do you mind?!"

"Carry on, don't mind us." she said while stuffing more kernels of popcorn in her mouth.

"We're just enjoying the show." Sophie finished.

She sighed heavily and turned back to face me. "C'mon Daniel, you have to admit that all this trouble started when she showed up at the Beachside 7."

"I'd say it started when Jax showed up." I said, raising my voice.

Emma scoffed, stifling a laugh. "That's not fair! Jax has been causing trouble since _last year_."

"Exactly, and you keep giving _him_ the benefit of the doubt!" I stated firmly. I couldn't believe she was defending him, after what went down last year. She could've been sucked into the light and become lost forever!

"That's different." she reasoned, her eyes searching mine.

"Why?" I pressed. "Because he's one of you, or because you _like_ him?" I probably shouldn't of asked her this, but I needed to know once and for all how she felt about him.

As predicted, Emma gave no response, instead looked around and moved her mouth several times, but no words came out. My hands curled into fists as I realized the sad truth.

And I couldn't believe it.

The only thing I heard in the room was Maddie slowly munching on popcorn.

I felt Sophie and Maddie's eyes on my face as I looked at Emma, angry and in disbelief.

I eased back into the chair. "You're still not over him, _are you_?" I asked her, my voice hardening.

Her eyes averted from mine. She stuttered while saying, "That's not true!"

Her voice went high-pitched, which I knew meant she was in denial.

It became to much for me. Not wanting to hear anymore, I got up, took my jacket, and left.

"Wait, Danny! Wait, please! That's not what I meant!" she called after me, but I didn't listen. I did _everything_ for her, and she still likes the wizard who wanted to destroy the realm last year. I just didn't understand what she saw in him.

Maybe I never will.

She has a bond with Jax that I'll never understand, and that made me fear that I would lose her.

What scares me even more is wondering if I already have.

* * *

 **Yeah, I didn't know how to end this xD But please review; I love them! :D**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! I totally want to show how much she supported #Jemma. Yeah I felt bad too; she just wanted a brother :( I thought she was naïve in that way, thinking everything could go back to normal. I try to be diverse character-wise :)**

 **ghostgirl19: Thank you, and here it is! And yeah, Jessie had no idea what she was in for...**

 **allthefluffiness: No, it's totally fine; I'm glad you reviewed! :) Thank you so much, and yeah, they're in a way drabbles, but I call this whole thing a journal, so I guess another name would be entries...idk xD Jessie is super cute :D**


	13. Andi: Daniel Who?

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the wait; college is demanding. But, this week is my spring break, so here's another installment! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Thirteenth Installment: Season 2 Episode 6: Daniel Who?**

 **Andi's thoughts as she, Emma, and Lily contemplate on what to do about Daniel's "condition."**

* * *

 **Andi's POV**

Emma and I were in Nurse Lily's office, looking through the Hexoren. Daniel's memory is completely wiped, and we didn't find a solution yet.

Emma realized that she was out of options. "It's no use. I still can't find a memory-wiping reversal spell; I have to call Lily for help."

"Yes!" I cheered, which resulted in Emma giving me a look.

I quickly corrected myself. "I mean, well all right. If you have to." Emma dialed it, and I was so happy to finally find out how it works.

"It's ringing!" she said.

Then, Lily appeared out of nowhere. I was beyond amazed. "Whoa!"

She looked at us, confused. "Emma? Andi?"

Emma seemed just as surprised as I am. "So that's what the phone does when I dial it? It transports you here?"

"Yes, which is why I told you to only call me in case of an emergency." Lily reminded us.

I cut in, I kind of had to. "Big props on your outfit!" She was wearing a camouflage suit and holding a bow and arrow.

"It's for my council training," she said with a smile. "So why did you call me?"

"Well, Daniel's memory may have been, _erased_." Emma admitted, stuttering.

"What!?" Lily inhaled and continued. "How much of Daniel's memory is gone?"

"He uh, doesn't even remember who he is."

"Emma!" she shrieked.

"I know, I know, can you help me?"

"Yes, but are you sure you want me to?"

"What? Why wouldn't I?" she asked, with a hint of offense.

"As the Chosen One, you'll _always_ be in danger from enemies who might want to steal your powers. So will the humans who know about you."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" I challenged.

She ignored me. "And, if you're still with Daniel, **he'll** be the number one target. But if he doesn't remember you have powers, he'll be safe."

Emma was outraged. "So you want me to just leave Daniel like that? With no memory?!"

"I want you to consider it." Lily soothed. "Daniel barely escaped last year, is it worth you risking his life _again_?"

"I don't know." she said, putting her head down. Emma knew, deep down, that Lily was right, and so did I.

"Also, if he doesn't remember you two were together, we don't have to take you powers."

This perked me up. "Wait, now this is getting interesting."

"I get what you're saying, but it just seems cruel to leave Daniel with no memory." Emma reasoned.

"I know, but he'll eventually re-learn everything he needs to know. But if we take your powers, that's it. **You won't get them back**." Lily took another deep breath and exhaled from her long speech. "I have to get back, horseback riding starts in five minutes. "

 _OMG that's awesome!_ The look on my face spoke for itself. It was ruined when Lily said, "And no, you can't come."

Understandable, so I shrugged.

Lily then flashed out. Emma's facial expression said it all; she was devastated. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Magic powers or a boyfriend? It's a no-brainer. _Sorry Daniel_." I told her bluntly.

"It's just, so unfair." she said, on the verge of tears. I know she really likes Daniel, but she has to understand that this is what's right, and putting him in danger isn't what he deserves.

Desdemona then walks in the office and sees us. "Oh hello girls, can I help you with something?" _Have I mentioned her recent "giddy-up" is darker than usual?_

"Uh, no thanks. We were just leav-" I started to say, then all of sudden I was in a magical forest.

* * *

"Hello?" I whispered, and found myself bump into a talking gummy bear.

"Hello friend! I'm Raspberry! I'm trying to get to the Gummy Bear castle for the big party! Will you help?"

For some reason, all I could do is nod. We began walking, making our way over a lake of licorice and a tunnel of mints.

We stopped in the middle of two paths: a jellybean highway, and a field of marshmallow Easter bunnies.

"Let's take the Jellybean Highway; it seems faster." he said. I looked past the jellybean highway, and saw pointy spikes behind it. _No way was I going through there._

"But if we take the Jellybean Highway, we'll never get to the Chocolate Forest." I reasoned.*

Raspberry got so angry, I thought he was going to explode. I back away slightly, not sure where to run.

Eventually he sighed. "Okay, fine." After going past the marshmallow field, we finally reached the chocolate forest.

Just as I was about to reach the gummy bear mansion, I snapped back into reality.

* * *

 _Huh, I guess it was just a dream. Did I really just fall asleep out of the blue?_

I saw Desdemona walking out, and Emma looking a bit hopeful about something.

I immediately got the feeling I missed something pretty important...

* * *

 **I added the last bit because in the episode, she was daydreaming. So I made up what she dreamt about.**

 ***That line was in the episode, so I played off that. Whatever, it probably makes no sense xD**

 **Review, review!**

 **allthefluffiness: Hahaha thank you! And yeah he does, but not as much as Jax XD I'm gonna start saying that; he's not a Richard lol Maddie cracks me up. And here it is!**

 **ghostgirl19: XD Thank you! Jax over Council. Glad you liked it.**

 **TTluv19: Ikr She should've come clean! I like #Dia too! XD your crack me up; he kinda did. When Jax came to town, it was just over for him. Thank you thank you so much for your kind review! :)**

 **Lostbutnoyyetfound13: Thank you xD**


	14. Emma: Diego's Wipedown

**A/N: Hello all! I'm finally finished my spring semester of college! :D So, I'm free to write, until I get a summer job. This is by far one of my favorite POVs. I really wanted to portray how Emma was feeling when she had to tell Daniel why she picked Jax and how upset she was when she realized he wished she didn't bring him back. Without further adieu, here it is!**

* * *

 **Fourteenth Installment: Season 4 Episode 10-11: Diego's Wipedown**

 **Emma must explain why she chose Jax after Daniel regains his memory and why she brought him back to this life.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked Daniel. I was standing in Daniel's garage, just a few moments after I ended the Continuum Break.

"Yeah, it was just kinda rushing and kinda fast." He then turned to look at me with a slightly hardened expression. "I just remembered everything."

I smiled brightly hearing this, glad the Continuum Break is over. "That's great!"

"I remembered how I remembered how I ended up in my other life."

 _I had a feeling where this was going._

"You chose _Jax_ over _me_." _I was righ_ t. I said nothing, all I could do was bite my lip. "I was going to walk you home. I reached out and thought you were gonna take my hand but you took Jax's." I stopped biting my lip and stared at him with my lips slightly parted. "And then all of a sudden I was just, **BAM** , in the Everglades."

I tried to defend myself. "That's not _exactly_ how it happened. I...waited a _long_ time before I took Jax's hand."

"Why, why did you pick him?" he asked.

Well isn't this great. The first thing he remembered was me picking Jax over him, and the look on his face made it even harder to explain my choice.

"Why did you pick Jax over me?" he asked again, clearly upset. "Is it because he's a wizard, and I'm just a human?"

 _Is that what he thinks?_ I wondered. _That I chose Jax simply because he's like me?_

"Would it make it easier if I said yes?" I retorted.

"I don't know." he admitted, making his way over to the couch. "I just want a reason, so I can understand."

This was harder than I thought. Telling the first boy you loved, the boy you would've risked everything for, that you chose someone else. Believe it or not, I had my reasons as to why I picked Jax over Daniel, but I wanted to spare his feelings, as he felt upset already.

"There isn't a reason, nothing I can put into words; it was just..." I paused, finally stopping myself from pacing to look him in the eyes. "a feeling."

He put his head down, trying to process what I had said. "But you wanna be with him and not me?"

I hesitated, not wanting to hurt him more than I already did. "I care about both of you." I admitted, sitting down at the table.

"You just care for him more."

This wasn't a question, and the answer was unavoidable. "Yes." I nodded.

"Emma, why did you do this to me?"

"I didn't know, picking Jax would send you away-" I tried to say.

"Not that." he said, cutting me off, "Why did you bring me here?" My eyes widened at his question. _What does he mean why? Because I accidentally sent him to an alternate life!_

"Why couldn't you just, leave me in the Everglades?"

Is he serious? Leave him there when it's my fault he was there in the first place?

"Because _this_ is your life." I told him firmly.

"So was that." he fought back. "I was happy, I had everything I'd wanted now it's gone and I have nothing!"

"That's not true." I assured him, "You got your _life_ back, your family, your friends-"

"I don't have _you_ ," Hearing this made me feel worse about the situation. "I don't have _Mia_ , I don't even have _Billy_! You gotta bring back Billy at least."

"I can't, he's not a part of this life."

"But he was apart of _my life_." he shouted, which startled me. I've never really seen him this angry, besides the first time we broke up. "I had him for ten years ever since he was a baby. He's never lived in the wild; he wouldn't survive out there."

I was at that moment, seeing his expression talking about Billy, that I sympathized with him. "There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry."

"I know, you're _sorry_." He turned around and faced the shelf, clearly not wanting to look at me anymore. "I think you should go now."

I didn't know what to do or say. We may not be together anymore, but I didn't want us to be on bad terms.

I stepped toward him. "Daniel, c'mon-"

"Emma please!" he begged.

I took another step, studying his face for any signs of possible forgiveness, but I found none. So reluctantly, I picked up my bag and trudged out of his house.

I realized that Daniel was not the same Daniel I knew. He's not the guy I instantly fell for the first time I moved to Miami. He's not the captain of the Sharks or a guitar player/singer-songwriter.

He's a different person, and I realized I have to accept that.

Thinking back to him being in the Everglades, I saw how happy Daniel was there, but I didn't think about his happiness, I only thought about what _I_ thought was right.

I went through all this trouble to return Daniel back to his original life, and now I wonder if I only made things worse.

* * *

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Thanks!**

 **TTluv19: Haha, yeah my daydreams aren't like that either. Hope your spring break was fun! :) Yeah I found that part funny too xD**

 **allthefluffiness: Same xD Thank you so much, and here is the update!**


	15. Katie: I'm A Witch

**It's been a long time since I updated this. I decided to do it to lift my spirits, seeing as an orange is about to be our next President -.- Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fifteenth Installment: Season 1 Episode 4: I'm A Witch**

 **Katie, along with Sophie, helping Maddie conspire against Emma.**

* * *

We were sitting in Maddie's room on her couch recapping about the swim meet, while helping Maddie sort her clothes. Sometimes I wish she'd do it herself, but, knowing how Maddie will react if I tell her that, I just keep my opinion to myself.

"So, you saw Emma cast a spell to make Daniel swim faster?" I asked Maddie, to clarify.

She continued to sort clothes, holding up a blouse. "Yes, which convinces me that she's a witch, which means I need to keep an even _closer_ eye on her."

All this information made me realize something. "Do you think she put other spells on Daniel?"

"Like what?" Really? Do I have to elaborate _everything_?

I explained myself anyway. "Like, he always got back together with you, after you broke up with him, until _she_ showed up."

Realization hit her. Finally. She gasped in shock. "You're right!"

"Or maybe Daniel's just tired of you doing that all the time." Sophie chimed in.

Maddie and I both turned to stare at her, angry eyed and wide mouthed.

I mean, yes, it's true, but the the number one rule is to not voice anything that makes Maddie sound negative or wrong; Maddie _hates_ being wrong,.

Sophie eventually realized her mistake and shielded herself with a pillow.

Luckily, Maddie only stood, rolled her eyes and continued. "If she put other spells on Daniel, I have to figure out how to undo them."

"Have your mother teach you ASAP." I recommended.

"Or, I could just cast a spell on top on Emma's spell, which would be the same thing as _undoing_ hers."

I stood up, impressed. "You're a genius!" and we did our signature handshake, but Sophie came in late.

"Okay, I'm going to go find her. In the meantime, finish the clothes!" she commanded.

"Yes Maddie." Sophie and I said with a solemn expression. _At least if I was Head Panther, I'd be a bit more fair_ , I thought to myself.

She came back a few minutes later, furious I might add. "Quick, turn on my laptop!" I followed the order. We all sat on her couch and watched Miss Information's video about Daniel and Emma, and the Sharks, salsa dancing at the Seven. We all looked appalled.

"Daniel better be under a spell. Otherwise that, is just _sad_." I stated. Maddie nodded in agreement.

"He's actually not that bad; boy can do a spicy salsa." Sometimes I wonder about Sophie, and why she's even a Panther...

"This is humiliating. It's her, that _girl_! She's sucking all the coolness out of him!" Maddie shrieked.  
"We need to go over there and intervene." I suggested.

Sophie seemed excited. "Yes, let's go; I love to salsa!" She quickly got up from the couch to start to dance.

Maddie and I stared at her while she did her 'number.' "Uno dos tres, cuatro cinco seis, baila, baila..." she stopped when she saw our confused faces.

"I could use magic and embarrass her in front of Daniel, without them knowing it's me." Maddie said, looking at the laptop.

"You're a genius." I told her a second time, doing our handshake again. It was true; Maddie usually wasn't this clever.

"Like I said, I know." she said while flipping her hair.

"MADDIE WINKY?! I'm home!" Mrs. Van Pelt called.

"Ooh, here's my chance! I'll be back." and she left me to watch Sophie start salsa dancing again.

"Sophie, stop!" I pleaded. She pouted, but complied.

"I just wanted to salsa…." I heard her mumble, but I didn't respond to it.

Maddie soon came back. It must've been short, seeing she was only gone for about 2 minutes. "What did your mom say?"

"First she said 'you're interrupting my husband hunt!' then she said I have to specify where I want to go, and point the spell at myself."

"Well, let's see if it works; I'm excited to see if it works!" I encouraged.

"Me too." Sophie said, a bit nervously.

"Okay, _A german shepard, a cocker spaniel, send me to a spot where I can spy on Daniel."_

And with a wave of her finger, she was gone. So, it must have worked!

Sophie and I decided to head to the kitchen to get something to eat. We didn't trust Ms. Van Pelt's cooking, so we made our own sandwiches. By the time we got back, we heard a yell from Maddie's closet.

"What was that?" Sophie questioned.

"I don't know. You think it's a..." Before I finished the sentence, Sophie was walking towards the closet. I followed her, steadily.

"Hello?" she said again before opening the closet. We were shocked to find Maddie inside, covered in ketchup.

"Maddie?! What happened? This whole thing is getting scary" I asked.

"No way! It's awesome!" Sophie exclaimed."I was just wishing I had some ketchup."

As soon as Sophie wiped ketchup off her face with one a her fries, Maddie exploded.

"THAT GIRL, IS GOING. DOWN!" I knew she meant it. One thing about Maddie; she never fails at getting her revenge on anyone, no matter the reason.

* * *

 **Review please! :)**

 **TTluv19: Yeah, I felt bad for Daniel too. But I think she made the right choice. Sorry for the long wait; life got crazy. Hopefully, I can continue during Christmas break.**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Thank you! I think this is one of my favorites so far!**


	16. Diego: Kangaroo Jax

**Finally back to fanfic-ing! It's kind of my day off from school so I decided to update my stories! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are encouraged/appreciated!**

* * *

 **Sixteenth Installment: Season 3 Episode 16: Kangaroo Jax**

 **Diego's thoughts as he, Maddie, Emma, Jax, Andi, and Phillip go up against Mia**

* * *

We huddled together: Me, Maddie, Emma, Jax, Andi, and Phillip, trying to figure out how to get out of Mia's basement. Not really sure how we ended up in this situation, but I knew this wasn't the right time for a showdown. Right now, she was distracted by Daniel, who I think is trying to get her to let us go, but I doubt that she will.

Maddie and I turned to see if Mia was still arguing with Daniel, and she was. We quickly turned back around to the group.

"Proxy! Throw one of those lightning bolt-thingies at Mia. Now, while they're distracted!" she whispered.

"I don't know how, the most I could do is a freezing wind. Try casting another spell." I told her.

She looked at me with a weird expression. "What for? That crystal is messing everything up!"

Suddenly, all our phones were buzzing, to see that there's an Amber alert.

"What's that? Some lame _witches-in-trouble_ alert?" Mia sarcastically asked.

Emma gave her a look. "No." She then looked at her phone, horrified. "Worse; it's my dad."

"Oh no," Maddie shrieked. "It's my mom!"

"Wait, your dad called my dad?" Andi said to Emma.

"Get home now, you're in so much trouble. Love Mom." Daniel read from his phone.

"I'm covering for you but you better get home ASAP. Gigi." I read from my phone.

Jax then spoke up. "I got a Miss Information Alert. " He began to read it. "Missing in Miami: Daniel, Emma, Diego, Maddie, and Andi."

Emma looked really scared. "We're in SO much trouble!"

"She didn't even mention me!" Jax said, offended. Emma gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'm about to zap you with lightning, and _that's_ what you're worried about?" Mia asked, bewildered.

Maddie looked the most nonchalant about this. "Well, this fight has been fun, _top ten_ in my book." she said while flipping her hair."But we gotta go." I resisted the urge to gawk at her beauty, knowing this probably wasn't the proper time.

"NOO!" I saw Mia pound her fists together and luckily got right in front of Maddie before she was hit my Mia's fire. I saw the others tense up as well.

"WHAT PART OF _INCINERATE INTO ASHES_ DON'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?!" Mia yelled, giving us death glares.

I felt anger inside me, boiling my blood. If something happened to Maddie, I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself. Suddenly, the thought of it made me snap.

I felt my kanay marking light up. "Don't, do, THAT!" I said while throwing a fireball in Mia's direction. Unfortunately, she blocked it and gave me a shocked expression, obviously not knowing I would do that. I know we're both kanays, but did she really think she could almost hit Maddie and nothing would happen? She's my girlfriend!

"Diego NO!" Daniel exclaimed to me.

Daniel is my friend and all, but he has to understand that I just couldn't stand there and let Mia hurt us, especially Maddie; she means too much to me.

Maddie came from behind me. "That's my Proxy!" she praised.

"Get out of here, fast!" I told the others.

"They won't hurt me, huh?" she said to Daniel and slammed her fist together again, looking enraged.

She spoke directly to me. "You're either with me or against me."

"Mia it doesn't have to be like this!" Daniel pressed, raising his voice.

"Em!" Andi whispered to Emma. "Try casting a spell."

"The crystal!" Emma reasoned.

I could tell Mia was getting angrier by the minute. "This a battle, not a party. You don't get to leave cause, 'Mommy and Daddy' called."

Andi tried again. "Emma, a spell!"

Daniel spoke up again. "Mia you don't have to do this."

She stifled a laugh. "But I do." She threw a fireball and we all ducked just in time to miss it.

Andi was desperate. "Emma, cast a spell!" she yelled.

Emma moved swiftly from behind Jax to get close enough to Mia. "We need to get out of her reach, so send Mia to a faraway beach!" she said while casting the spell, and in a second Mia was gone. I could feel everyone relax, as we all exhale large breaths.

"It worked!" Jax exclaimed. "You really _are_ too powerful for the crystal!" I have to admit; I had no idea Emma was that powerful. I guess it helps to be friends with the Chosen One.

I went over to see Maddie was okay, and she seemed fine. She was most concerned with her hair and her phone. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Andi brought us all to attention. "Guys, you do realize she landed in the pool right? That's what, ten minutes walking distance?"

I agreed with Andi. "Uh, let's get out of here, fast!" I commanded.

Everyone was halfway up the stairs when Andi again spoke. "Uh-wait! Phillip can't stay at my house, he needs a place to crash."

I kept walking, knowing my parents wouldn't let him sleep over. I then hung by the door, making sure everyone got out. I heard Andi say "DANIEL, old buddy, old pal!" knowing she was going to beg him to let Phillip stay with him.

We got very lucky tonight, but I knew this wasn't over. Mia won't stop until she gets her revenge, and I will do what I have to, just to make sure Maddie and my friends are safe.

It sucks that I finally meet another kanay, someone of my kind, and she turns out to be hell-bent on destroying my friends.

She may be like me, but my friends and family _always_ come first. I consider them my tribe, _kanays or not_.

* * *

 **Guest: I understand you like my other fic, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't comment here for an update. I'd rather see your opinion on this fic I'm doing.**

 **EWWForever: Thank you! And yes, she is.**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Same. TY :)**

 **QueenSunsetLover: LOL**


	17. Mia: Stop Emma

**It's been a while. But I'm back with a new installment. Hope you enjoy; review if you do! :)**

* * *

 **Seventeenth Installment: Season 4 Episode 17: Stop Emma  
**

 **Daniel visits Mia to apologize and recruit her to help stop Emma's plan to reverse time**

* * *

 **Mia's POV**

"So he froze her, but he can't unfreeze her?" I was listening to Daniel tell me this weird story of Diego freezing Jax's little sister. _Since when did he have a sister?_ I thought he was just another guy with daddy issues.

He nodded. "Correct."

"And you came all the way up to Vero to tell me that?" I asked him, confused as to why he showed up so suddenly.

It's been over a week since I saw him last, and I didn't think he'd actually track down my address to try and talk to me again, not after I left so abruptly.

"Not exactly. Um...I feel terrible about the last time we talked." I felt my heartbeat through my ears when he said that, reminding me that my parents were supposedly alive in his-my- _his_ other life. It was hard for me to imagine that. "I shouldn't have brought up your parents like that; it was insensitive."

I cracked a smile, appreciating his apology.

"No, I'm sorry. When I heard you say my parents were alive in another life, I freaked. The thought of it...it made me realize how much I miss them." I turned away from him, feeling my eyes water just talking about them. _What would they say to me now? Knowing I didn't go through with my plan of destroying witches? Did I let them down?_

He walked slowly to me and put his hand on my shoulder, which began making my stomach churn. I seriously can't believe _he_ of all people has this effect on me.

"Well, I'll never talk about it again." I looked at him after hearing that. "Other than just now." We both chuckled at that.

I could tell by his tone that he had more to say.

"I uh, also wanted to talk to you about Emma." This made me freeze.

Great. _Way to ruin a moment_. I could feel my facial expression hardening at the sound of her name. I mean, yes, we are civil now, but he should know that the last thing I want to do is talk about his ex.

"Seriously?" I said, walking away from him. "You just apologized for upsetting me and bring up the person that made me mad, to begin with?"

"It's not like that," he insisted. "You see, she's gone off the deep end." This made my head snap up at him. "She stole Maddie's powers."

I had to laugh at that; there was no holding it in. "Sorry, but that's probably an improvement."

He shook his head as if I didn't understand him. "She stole the Council's powers too. Turned her back on Andi, lied to Diego, she even told me she'd help me get my-our life back and she's done nothing." My face then turned serious.

 _Wow,_ _she really took the Chosen One thing to her head_. I crossed my arms, not really surprised. Witches can be power hungry.

"Hold on, you asked her to send you back to your other life?" I clarified. I was a bit shocked, to say the least.

"I asked her to send me back to the place where you and I were together." I bowed my head, speechless and taken aback. I still had mixed feelings about this 'other life.'

"Where your-" he began, and immediately corrected himself. Smart move. "She's talking crazy, she wants to reverse time or something and if she does, who knows how many lives she'll ruin."

I thought about it for a moment. "But this time reverse, it could get us back to the Everglades?"

"They're two different things." he pointed out. "I mean they're related but-" he then stopped and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Did you just say get _us_ back?"

I looked up at him again, seeing his face light up slightly, and I blushed. I don't think I even realized what I said; it kind of just flowed out naturally.

A part of me can't help but think that I not only want to go back to a life with my parents but also

to a drama-free life with Daniel. Thinking it over, it didn't seem so bad of an idea.

Maybe this alternate life wasn't such a crazy idea after all...

* * *

 **I really wanted to make this longer, but I didn't have access to any EWW episodes, so I worked with what I had. These are straight from the episodes, it's an OCD thing I have.  
**

 **lovethatignites: Currently watching Teen Wolf, and enjoying it! Diego is a sweeheart. Thank you for your review :)**

 **TTluv19: I totally get it. Life happens. Thank you so much! I'm glad these installments brighten your mood!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: He is. Ty cuz ;)  
**


	18. Tony: Witch's Flu

**I'm back w/ a POV of one of the most underrated characters on Every Witch Way! I missed Tony in Seasons 2-4, so here's a tribute to him! Enjoy & review!**

* * *

 **Eighteenth Installment: Season 1 Episode 17: Witch's Flu**

 **Tony and Andi discuss their next move to protect Emma from the Principal during the** **eclipse**

* * *

 _Tony's POV_

I was walking with Andi in the hallways, basically recapping of what's currently going on.

The good news is Emma no longer has the witch's flu, but the Principal is still on the prowl for The Chosen One and her powers. Lily's been M.I.A, so we have to figure out a way to help Emma, and fast.

"So, did you find anything out about the dance, being the same night as the eclipse and everything?" I asked her.

We stop at her locker and she opens it. "Uh, no, not yet. But it did make me realize how we really need to get back on track with preparing for it."

I perked up hearing this. "Oh, well I could help you with that. I've been line dancing since I was seven." I crossed my arms, shamelessly bragging about my dancing skills.

She gave me a weird look. "What? Not the dance, the eclipse. "

"Oh, yeah, right." Of course, she meant the eclipse. It sucks it's the same night as the dance, I really wanted to take Emma.

She hands me her bag while she slowly pulls out an old-looking book from her locker. "Is that Emma's magic book, the Hexoren?"

She quickly stuffs it in her bag. "Yes, and SHHH!" she looks around to see if anyone heard or passed by.

"Shouldn't you keep it out of school because of you know who?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"It's safest to be near me at all times. I also need the book to help Emma prepare to do battle the night of the eclipse. All those witches fighting to steal her powers, it could get ugly." she explained to me.

I get what she meant. Emma may be the Chosen One, but she's still in training, and not at her strongest. She needs to be prepared for the absolute worst.

"I thought preparing Emma for battle was Lily's job, since she's Emma's guardian." I thought aloud.

Andi closes her locker. "Yeah...Lily's gone now. From here on out, it's just us." She suddenly walks away.

"Wait, where are you-" I cut myself off, realizing I should probably just follow her.

As I walked away, I thought I heard a shadow of someone at a locker, but I didn't pay it any mind, focused on catching up to Andi.

Andi and I don't always see eye to eye, but I believe she only wants the best for Emma, just as I do. So, I trust her with coming up with a plan.

Besides, when had one of Andi's plans not worked?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this was so short, but this scene is short. On a side note, I found it interesting that quite a few people used to ship these two together. If you did, tell me in your review! I liked Tony with Emma, but I don't oppose of #Tandi.**

 **lovethatignites: Hahaha, Dia is on fire! You're welcome! I liked this scene. Though Season 4 was a mess, this was a pretty intimate moment. DANIEL THE STALKER OMG I FORGOT XD Thank you so much for your review! :***

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: Same, it sucks she lost her parents. Thank you for your review! :D**

 **Guest: I get that you like my other story, but please don't post 'update' reviews on this story. thanks :)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Me too! Thanks!**


	19. Jax: Ever in the Everglades

**Reposting because I messed up a bit, and it's my bday (WOO) Sry for the confusion!**

* * *

 **Nineteenth Installment: Season 4 Episode 3: Ever in the Everglades**

 **Jax's feelings about going along with Emma's plan to rescue Daniel, even though he's forgotten who he is.**

* * *

 **Jax's POV**

Me, Andi, Lily and Emma were by my car, staring at _him._ To say I was pissed off was an understatement.

I was sure Emma was reacting this way because she was having a power outage, so, being the caring and supportive boyfriend I was, I supported her in finding this "Daniel" guy.

Now I find out he _exists._

To think that this guy used to date my Em makes me sick; I can feel my stomach churning into huge knots.

Even worse, he's actually sort of good looking. I mean, I'm still way better looking than him, but it wouldn't boost my self-esteem to know that he was unappealing.

Lily interrupted my thoughts. "I honestly didn't think we'd find him."

"Me neither." I deadpanned. It made me madder by the minute.

By this time, Katie and Sophie were standing with us.

Emma was still eyeing him intently. "You don't recognize him, at all?"

"Not one bit," Andi admitted. "And I know I'd be friends with someone who wrestles alligators."

"He didn't before, that's what I'm trying to explain," she said, looking at us and turning back to _him_. "He wasn't, _this_ Daniel."

"So is it him or isn't it?" a voice asked.

Emma turned it to. "It is but- _whoa_!" We all turned to see what startled her, and it took all of us by surprise as well.

"What?" Maddie asked frantically. Her hair looked like an unkempt pile of hay, and that's me being nice...

"I love your helmet!" Sophie exclaimed. Maddie quickly grabbed her compact. When she saw her reflection, she screamed. Loudly.

Emma, Katie, and Sophie looked at her in pity, Andi with amusement, and I with annoyance. It was almost as if I could feel my ears bleeding, even as I clutched them.

Gigi ran over and snapped a picture. _I'll have to ask her for a copy of that..._

"Got it!" she said before walking away.

"What?!" Maddie shrieked. "No! Gigi! Wait!"

"C'mon, let's go get the phone!" Katie yelled to Sophie, chasing after Gigi.

The whole incident seemed to amuse Sophie. "But I like Maddie's hair, but we can't be the Panthers anymore; we have to be the Lions!"

About 15 minutes past and Andi began to get antsy. "They still haven't fixed it yet?" she asked, annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll just cast a spell when 'Jungle Jim' isn't looking and then I can fix it and we can go home."

"Don't you dare," she threatened. "I'll have it fixed in half an hour." With that, she went and joined Daniel and Diego by the car.

I scooted closer to Emma, an idea popped in my head. "Half an hour; that's perfect! I know a great place where we could go watch the sunset. It's only-"

"We can't leave." she reasoned.

"Why not? We found Daniel already everything's well. I say we go and have a little vacation."

Before she could protest, Daniel walks up to us. There goes my good mood.

"Man, That girl's really handy with the wrench," he says. My response is glaring at him with arms crossed.

I could see Emma's face light up, and I felt my heart sink. "That's right. Andi - _Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz_ \- can fix anything!"

"Okay." he says while laughing uncomfortably.

"So, you live here?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, my family runs the sanctuary. We take in injured and sick animals and we nurse them back to health."

I make a noise of disgust, while Lily awwed.

"You guys want a tour?" he asked.

I stopped him right there. "No thank you. We'll just wait here and sit in the car." I dropped my fake smile after responding.

Emma looked back at him and smiled. "Sure! That would be great." She turned at me and mouthed a _please_ , with the longing and adorable look in her eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

Before I knew it, we were taking a tour of my girlfriend's ex's natural habitat. _Things I'd never thought I'd say._

"This is our main visitor center. Open every day of the year, except Christmas. But if you wanna come then you can just bring a present and we'll let you in."

Gigi then started to giggle uncontrollably, causing everyone to stare at her. We all knew the joke _wasn't_ that funny.

Just then, an older woman approached us. "Hey, Daniel, who are your friends?"

'They broke down on the road, I'm just showing them around. Guys, this is my mom-"

"Mrs. Miller!" Emma exclaimed suddenly. _How did she know that?_

"Well, that's right! But we are pretty casual around here so you can just call me Christina. And you are?"

"Emma, Emma Alonso." she replied, almost as if she was giving the woman a hint as to who she was.

"It is so nice to meet you, Emma!" Diego and Andi waved politely, but I kept my arms crossed, not liking how this day has gone so far.

We then made our way to the "bird" sanctuary. I was already no edge the from the minute we walked in.

Daniel stopped walking and turned to face our group. "This is Ceasar, our pelican. When we found him he got into some trouble with fisherman, fish nets wrapped up all around his beak. he couldn't eat. And soon, he'll be able to return to the wild, won't you buddy?"

The pelican just stood there, not moving.

"Let me ask him for you; I speak pelican!" Sophie volunteered, pushing her way to the front of the group.

Daniel gave an amused smile and allowed her to continue. The least-intelligent Panther let out a screechy bird sound, making most of us give her confused looks. "He says he's very grateful but looks forward to getting back to what he knows best: hunting fish."

"Why don't you toss him one?"

Sophie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. " _Really_?" After receiving Daniel's approval, she proceeded to pick one up and it landed straight in the pelican's mouth. There were gasps of fascination that followed from everyone, except me.

We moved on to another bird attraction.

"Alright, so who knows what these guys are?" He then points to me. "Jax!"

"They're flamingos, _evil_ flamingos." I could see Emma's concerned look she was giving me from the corner of my eye. I don't care; those creatures are awful.

"Right, well, I don't know about that last part but uh, can anybody tell me why they're pink?"

Sophie's hand flew in the air. "He wanted to match the pig?" I rolled my eyes at her.

Daniel just pretended he didn't hear her answer. "Because of his diet. See, they eat a lot of shrimp and algae, which are rich in carotenoids. If that was all you ate, you'd be pink too."

Another giggle from Gigi. This time, no one chose to acknowledge her.

Daniel then picked up shrimp and threw it to the flamingos, which in turn led to Emma commenting on it.

"When we first started hanging out, you used to toss _me_ grapes, _just like that_!" she said with an enthusiastic smile. It only made my expression harden. _There's no way she actually knew this guy,_ I told myself. _She is suffering from her power outage._

Fortunately, Daniel didn't seem to know what she was talking about. He only said, "Let's uh, keep moving."

I saw the look in Emma's eyes. She looked...disheartened, which made my blood boil.

I still didn't understand why finding this guy was so important. If he was such a big part in our lives, we would've remembered him, _right?_

I hoped and prayed that this stupid tour was almost over, and we can finally go back to our lives, which was happy and most importantly, _**Daniel-free**_.

* * *

 **FYI, pretty sure in earlier seasons Daniel's mom's name was announced as Christine, not Christina, so Catha messed up, again *eye roll***

 **It may be a long wait until the next installment (I got a lot going on rn) but bear with me; I'll be back soon!**

 **Jemmashipper .Rainbow: I also saw Tony and Andi more as friends, but maybe if he stuck around, I would've shipped them. Thanks for the review!**

 **lovethatignites: Exactly; Tony was a lovable dork. Aww thank you, hopefully, you'll enjoy this one :D**


	20. Maddie: Stormageddon

**I'm back (sort of) so enjoy another installment!**

* * *

 **Twentieth Installment: Season 2 Episode 16: Stormageddon**

 **Maddie gets trapped with Daniel at his house and they exchange relationship advice**

* * *

 **Maddie POV**

"Ready?" Daniel asked me. We were wearing black velcro suits, about to use the T3's velcro wall to pass the time from the storm.

This is definitely something I'd never predict I would be doing, let alone wearing, but weirdly enough, I was excited.

"Uh, ready," I told him.

"One...two..three!

" he counted. I took a deep breath, jumped on the trampoline and landed on the velcro wall.

I heard him say "My turn!" before he landed beside me.

I giggled and said, "This is, fun!"

"I told you!"

"Why didn't we do anything like this when we were dating?"

He looked down as if he was afraid to answer. "Well, you were a bit more, uptight back then."

My mouth gaped. "I was not!"

He gave me one of those "really?" looks. "You wouldn't even ride the teacups at the carnival!"

"Those cups spin very fast! It messed up my hair!" I defended, remembering how miserable I was that day.

"But you're different. Now that you're dating Diego, you've changed," he assured.

To say I was confused by his admission was an understatement. Me, date Diego? Yeah right! "Proxy and I aren't dating."

"Don't you guys always hang out?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I responded, giving in.

"And you get along really well?"

Now that I think about, we do get along pretty well, recently anyway. "I guess."

"And you care about him and he cares about you?"

That I wasn't ready to admit just yet. "He cares about me, so?"

"So, that's a relationship!" he exclaimed as if it's obvious.

"That's not what I've learned from the hundreds of romantic comedies I've seen."

He rolled his eyes. "And what do those teach you?"

"A relationship is when you're always fighting, then you can make up by getting them to do whatever you want!"

He looked at me curiously, as if he finally realized it. "So that's why you were always picking fights with me."

Now it was time to look at him stupidly. "Yeah, duh. Isn't that why ur in a fight with Emma?"

He looked down again; the topic clearly made him upset.

I thought I'd be more ecstatic they broke up, after everything that happened last year, but I'm not. Weird. Pretty sure Proxy is also to blame for this. "No, we're in a fight because she got her powers back and didn't tell me."

"So, you're mad at her for being a witch?" I asked.

"Mmm, not exactly."

"But if you two were still together, you'd want her to stop using her powers," I concluded.

"Maybe." The wheels in my head started turning, and I finally realized Daniel's problem. And it's HIM. How could he possibly think Emma could just not use her powers? Really glad I don't have to deal with him anymore; if he told me that, I'd break up with him, again!

"Then you don't accept Emma for who she is." I told him, "And as a fellow witch, I'm offended for her!" I exclaimed, but my expression changed when I saw how Daniel was looking at me, and when I realized what it is I just said. "Wait, did I just defend Emma? What's happening to me?!"

"It's the Diego effect; you should embrace it," he said with a smile. I didn't really have a reply to that, so I let the topic go.

It was at this time I realized how long we've been stuck to this wall. I tugged on it to remove myself, but it didn't work. "Hey, um, how do we get down?"

Realization hit him as I said it. "I don't know. Tommy? Dad?"

I can only hope they come and get us down fast; this heart-to-heart I had with Daniel is creeping me out.

Luckily they did, and we were down and out of those clothes in minutes.

'So," he began, while putting the velcro suits on the couch, "Are you going to meet up with your 'boyfriend' Diego and tell him you're officially a couple?"

I crossed my arms, refusing to give him the satisfaction that he may be right, even if he was. "Maybe. Are you gonna go meet up with your 'witch' Emma and tell her you accept her...'witchiness?'"

He put his hands on his hips (awkwardly if I might add), contemplating for a second before answering, "Maybe."

I scoffed, done talking about his Emma problems. "Look, it's more complicated for me. Adding a fourth Panther will make Sophie and Katie jealous, and then Diego-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Diego is Shark, not a Panther!" he clarified, interrupting me.

"Whatever. The point is, Katie's jealous of all the time I spend with Diego. And it was kind of fun watching them bicker at first but, now, it's just exhausting."

"Yeah, some friends can be exhausting." I could feel his eyes on me as he said that.

I gasped. "Hey! You're talking about me!" I crossed my arms, upset and offended.

"Or Katie." That got my attention, and I turned to face him. "Isn't her birthday coming up? You could throw her a surprise party."

My eyes lit up at the suggestion. It may not be for me, but I do love parties. "Ooh, a surprise party! What a great idea I just thought of!"

I could see it now: the beach, party food, swimsuits, music. I was already stoked and it hasn't even been planned yet. "Hey, I gotta run; planning a party is hard work." And on that note, I left to go home.

On the way out, I checked my phone and saw that I received 5 text messages from Sophie, 10 messages from Katie, 13 from my mom, and surprisingly, 17 from Diego. He seemed really worried about me, which made me blush involuntarily.

So maybe I did have small, tiny, feelings for Diego, but that doesn't mean we should start dating. Besides, Katie and Sophie would flip if it happened. I had to focus on planning Katie's party.

I may not always say it, but my friendship with Katie and Sophie are really important to me, and if it came down to it, I would do anything to protect it.

* * *

 **Again, added some extra dialogue at the end. Btw, I'm planning on releasing a Miego fic to finish off the year *fingers crossed***

 **As usual, these installments are infrequent** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Same, Emma didn't seem to fully consider his feelings. Yeah, it worked out in the end, but still. Thank you!**


End file.
